The Secret of Nature (Rewritten)
by LightningDanino23
Summary: Zane finds a wounded girl in the forest. This girl possess a powerful necklace who can bring disastrous consequences if it's in the wrong hands. Now the ninjas, especially one of the group, must protect her when a new evil rises. Little did they know that she hides a secret that even she doesn't know. Like nature itself, it will be unexpected... (Better than summary xD) AU story.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I know, I know you are like: OMG you're alive! Sorry for the waiting, school kidnapped me for all its exams and stuff xD **

**So, as you all know, this is the rewritten version :D I changed some things but the main plot is still here, don't worry :D To remind you, t****his story takes place after the defeat of the Overlord and there isn't going to have the Rebooted part. **

**Like every stories in fanfiction, I do not own Ninjago, only my OCs.**

**So hope you'll like it, enjoy :D**

* * *

The Secret of Nature: Prologue

It was a nice day at Yamakaze village. It's a really small village with a few houses in the middle of nowhere. It's located in the mountain regions of Ninjago, yet the village is surrounded by a big forest. I've been here for about three days and the people are very kind with travelers. Unfortunately, I must leave to find another village. I've been traveling like this for about ten years. I don't like to stay in the same place for a long time. It can't be dangerous for me, especially for the thing I must protect. I remember the exact word of my father before I left a very long time ago.

_**Remember, don't let anyone take your necklace…**_

Since then, I don't trust anyone easily, they can be a threat for me. This is the reason I don't have many friends, in fact… I don't have any. Sure, I met new people from here and there but they never were like actual friends. It takes a lot to gain my trust and if you do, that's mean you're really special. Anyway, that's why I move from places to places, to protect my necklace. But before I leave, I need to buy some food at the market. I don't have much money left, hopefully I can buy at least a few apples and some water.

I walked to the market with a little leather bag on my back. The sun is shining brightly today and the cool breeze is sweeping through my cinnamon hair. Even if we're only in the middle of autumn, I don't feel so cold and I'm only wearing a pair of short, a simple t-shirt and a cloak. For some reason, I can easily endure the cold in certain places and hours of the day. How? I have no idea… it's a complete mystery.

I arrived at the market as a woman with a thick sweater greeted me with a smile, but her brown eyes reflected concern when she saw my attire. I slowly moved my cloak so it hide my knives from my belt. I don't want to alarm her or something. "Welcome young lady, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I would like to buy some apples and water please." I asked kindly looking at the colorful fruits as I tightened my cloak around my shoulders. She nodded and went to get my request. A moment later, she came back and put it in my bag before glancing me from head to foot.

"Aren't you cold, child?" The gray-haired woman asked worriedly. "Winter is coming, you should get dressed more warmly." I look down at myself and shrug slightly. Like I said, the cold doesn't bother me, strange isn't it?

"No I'm not, I'm perfectly fine." I reassure with a smile looking at her. "I'm used to it."

The woman eyed me, trying to find if I was having hypothermia or something but hesitantly let it go. "It will be five dollars." She says nicely and I mentally winced at the prize. I only have three dollars. Ever since I left on that day, I didn't have an actual job, just errands from time to time. What am I going to do? I can't steal it that would be wrong. Sigh, I'll leave the apples, maybe I could find some berry bushes before nightfall.

"Oh ok, well I'll only buy the water." I said handing my money as I take out the red fruits. My mind is screaming in protest, but I have no choice. She must have seen my face because she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay, dear, you can have the apples," the woman revealed putting it back as I blinked in surprise.

"No, I c-can't take this from you." I stuttered as I try to take out the red fruits, but a warm hand landed on mine.

"It's alright, you need it more than I." She smiled lovely as I tried to protest. "I insist."

I looked at her as my eyes were filled with happiness. "Thank you, thank you very much!" I put my bag on my back and smiled brightly at her.

"You're welcome and be safe, child." She took the money and waved at me as I started to walk away.

As I took the main street, I saw a little boy with blond hair struggling with some boxes trying to put them on the stand. I was about to help him but I was too late because the boxes fell and all the merchandises were all over the place. I went over the small blond boy and squatted down to help him. He gasped and quickly looked up with hazel curious eyes.

"Here, let me help you." I said as I gather the scattered merchandise. A few minutes later, we finally put the last boxes in place. "You should be more careful with those boxes. You could hurt yourself." I warn as I dusted the stand to make it more welcoming.

He nodded shyly as he stood up. "Thank you, miss and I'm sorry."

"It's okay kiddo," I reassured with a smile, "I'm Melissa by the way."

"I'm J-Jacob." He muttered timidly staring at his feet.

"Well Jacob, where are you parents? You shouldn't be alone." I looked around the market frowning in concentration. The place wasn't full of activity, only a few persons here and there. After all, it was just the morning.

"My mom's at home and my dad went to buy some things before opening the shop." The blond boy said playing with his sleeves. As is on cue, a tall man with dirty blond hair arrived with a crate over his shoulder.

"Can I help you, miss?" He questioned with a stern voice putting the crate on the stand.

"It's okay, dad, she helped me with the boxes." His son mentioned pointing at the boxes while nudging his shirt and I nodded in agreement nervously.

"Okay then, thank you for your help." The man said with a smile, his expression becoming friendlier than a few seconds ago. "… Mmh, you don't look like someone from here… where are you heading?" The man eyed me with suspicion as I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, I've been here for three days, but I'm leaving today to the next village." I announced tightening my cloak. I can't say exactly where I'm heading because one, it's for protection and two, even I don't know where I'm going.

"Do you know where it is?" He asked lifting a blond eyebrow as I shook my head. "Well, first you take the small path when you'll reach the forest over there." He started pointing at the vast forest at the bottom of the small hill. "Then you follow it until you find a huge rock. Turn to your left and keep going for a few miles and you'll arrive to the next village."

"Thank you, sir." I responded smiling with a nod. "And have a great day."

"Your welcome and have a safe trip." The tall man shook my hand.

"Bye Melissa!" Shouted happily Jacob waving his hands.

I chuckled as I left the market and headed to the exit of the village, towards the entrance of the big forest. The day is still young, I'll probably find the village before nightfall. I continued my walk but something stopped me as a hand covered my mouth pulling me behind, dragging me to a dark alley. I punched the person behind me, freeing myself as a masculine voice groaned in pain. I tried to take a knife from my belt but a pair of strong arms grasped me, keeping me steady.

What's happening!?

"Shhh, don't worry sweetheart. We only want something from you." Said a deep voice near my ear. My eyes widened at what he meant and I started to scream but it was muffled by his hand.

Oh no… this can't be happening. I must do something, quick!

"Nice one, Dave." Another voice came in front. "Tell the boss we got her."

Wait, what boss? Who are they?! Let me go!

I started to struggle to free myself until I felt a sharp pain on the side of my neck. They let me go and I quickly stood up to run away but my legs suddenly gave up. I fell on my knees as everything became blurry. I tried to get up again, but my whole body got weak by the second as my eyes became heavy and sleepy. No, I can't let them… I need to stay awake.

A dark chuckle was heard from above as I dizzily looked up and saw two other men grinning at me before darkness consumed me.

* * *

**And voilà! How was it? Good? Bad? The ending was a little different if you noticed it. That's because I had a new idea xD**

**Also, don't freak out if there's grammar mistakes, I speak French, English is my third language. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new prologue. I don't know when I'm going to update because it's almost the end of school and final exams are coming Dx Anyway, thank you for your patience and don't forget to review ;)**

**Have a great day/night!**

**Danino**


	2. The quest

**So here's the first chapter. We'll start with our favorite little Nindroid :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The quest

**(Zane's POV)**

I sit on the floor of the deck in lotus position and start to meditate.

The morning's ray are embracing my face. Even if we are at the middle of autumn, I can sense the northern wind. Winter will soon arrive…

But in this peaceful environment I sense something.

"Something strange…" I whisper.

I open my eyes slowly, my vision adjust with the light and stand up graciously.

I walk towards the edge of the deck and take a great look at the landscape.

I can hear the dead leaves dancing with the wind. Most of the trees are orange with a mixture of red and yellow, just a few of them are still green.

Why is my sixth sense detecting danger? Last time I felt like this was a long time ago and-

A familiar sharp cry of bird reach my ears as I look at the sky. A dark avian is flying above me in circles and responds instantly when I stretch out my right arm.

"Hello, my feathered friend. How are you doing in this fine morning?" I greet my falcon smiling, petting his feathered head.

My mechanical companion nods in agreement and with his powerful wings, he takes off once again.

I turn away and head back inside. I walk through the hallway and stop in front of the game room. I can already hear the loud noises of my brothers. I let out a sigh and enter. The three of them are literally in front of the TV with chips everywhere.

"Hey! You're cheating." Jay exclaims sending a glare at Kai.

"No I'm not!" He defends with a smirk on his face.

"Yes you are!" Replies the blue ninja pushing him for he loses his focuses.

"Hey, quit it!" Kai raises his voice as he pushes him back. Jay's character is suddenly surrounded by the enemies and dies after a few hits.

"Aww man, I lost because of you…" Jay whines letting go of the controller as he looks at the TV screen.

"Haha, this is what you get when you mess with me." The fire master replies nudging his brother playfully.

"Guys stop!" Cole voices frowning with concentration.

I chuckle at the scene as I sit on the couch. It's quite amusing to watch them arguing with each other when they are playing.

After a few minutes of intense gameplay between Cole and Kai, the leader wins the round.

"Haha, beat that!" Cole smiles looking at screen as a voice says 'winner'.

"I want a rematch," the red ninja growls.

"Nah, I'm tired of playing." Cole responds stretching his arms.

"Me too, there's nothing to do. We didn't heard the alarm since… forever." Jay states with a yawn.

"It is true, since Lloyd defeated the Overlord five months ago there is no more evil in Ninjago." I mention surprising my blue brother from my right.

"Hey, where did you come from!?" He exclaims with wide blues eyes.

"Yeah but still, there's must be at least one little problem so we can kick some butts." Kai adds turning off the console. I couldn't say we didn't "kick some butts" as Kai said. In the past… few months, there was no major problems, only small incident like robbery or vandalism but nothing serious.

"Speaking of which… where's Lloyd?" Jay asks to no one in particular. "I mean we know he's with his family but where are they, now?"

"I think they're in Ninjago City." Cole answers crossing his arms over his chest. "That's what he said last time he called."

Suddenly the alarm went off and all of us jump in surprise and look around at the unexpected sound. We then perform spinjitzu so we can have our suit on.

"Finally we have some real action!" Jay shouts jumping in excitement. "I've been waiting for this moment for years!"

"Wow talk about timing!" The ninja of fire says pulling off his hood.

I look at the blue ninja with confusion. "Years? But brother, it has only been five point three months since the last mission."

"Ugh, Zane it was a joke." Jay face palms before putting a hand on my shoulder and I hum in understanding. Ah, yes a joke. Even after being with my brothers for a very long time, I still have problem understanding their humour. I guess my funny switch wasn't on.

"Let's go boys!" Our leader Orders heading to the door as we follow him.

I hope it's not the threat I sensed this morning.

** (Kai's POV)**

We arrive at the bridge, Nya was typing something in the new computer and Sensei Wu was in front of the screen. After the Final Battle, we decided to rebuild the Destiny's Bounty so we can travel again. All our equipment have been upgraded and I can say it's pretty cool.

"Hi Nya." Jay says dreamily.

"Oh, hi Jay." She giggles with a blush.

"So what's the problem, sis?" I ask rolling my eyes. They've been together for what… 2 years and they're still embarrassed?

"I don't know, it was Sensei who triggered the alarm," She says turning her gaze to me. She then return her focus on the computer. Sensei turns himself and nods when he saw all of us.

"Students, I have an important mission for you. I-" The wise man speaks calmly but he was cut off.

"What is it? Is it the serpentine? The stone army?" The lightning ninja rants.

Ugh, Jay can be so annoying sometime…

"Calm down Jay, let Sensei explain himself." Zane says putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Zane, as I was saying I have a special mission for you four. In these part of Kobayashi forest, Nya, show them the map," Sensei Wu starts pointing at the screen, "There's an object I would like you to find. You must bring it to me the soonest possible"

"But it would take the entire day to find _it_ in the forest!" I exclaim pointing at the big screen, showing the vast forest.

"If I may, Sensei," Zane asks politely to our teacher while rising his hand. He nods in approval, "what is the object we must search for?"

"Excellent question. You must go to the woods to find my… teapot." Our master announces easily.

"What!?" We exclaim in unison shocked for the answer. You're kidding right?

* * *

**Haha that's right, this mission is only to find his teapot...or is it? What danger do you think Zane sensed? ****As you can see, I'm a Jaya fan and no one can change my mind about that (even if I like ZaneXNya, because of Astrid16 :D)**

**Also, this story may be sound familiar with other stories because it was inspired by them, so don't be so surprised :) But, the main idea of the story came from me when I was taking the subway. Yep a really random place xD**

**Anyway, hope you like it and see you in the next chapter! **

**Have a great day/night and don't forget to review :D**

**Danino**


	3. The encounter

**Hey everyone! So new chapter of the rewritten story. I'm really glad you guys love the new version :D I was actually very surprise by the reviews xD Thank you very much!**

**Anyway, I must warn you that there's a little bit of blood, don't worry nothing serious (I'm not that mean xD) but just in case :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: The encounter

**(Cole's POV)**

After half an hour of protest, Sensei didn't change his mind about the mission. So the others and I arrived at the entrance of Kobayashi forest early in the morning, around 9 o'clock. I didn't want to do this 'special' mission but, hey, it's better than doing nothing.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! He wants us to find his teapot in the middle of the forest!" Jay complains spreading his arms out, showing the trees around us.

"Stop whining! The sooner we start, the better." Kai grunts kicking a small rock on the ground.

"Kai is correct. Cole, do you have a plan?" Zane asks turning his gaze to me.

"Yes I do. So here's the plan: Kai you're going north, Jay south, Zane east and I would search the west part of the forest. At the end of the day, we return to the Bounty. Any questions?" I inform looking at each of them. They shake their heads. "Okay, so good luck anyone, stay safe and see you back at the Bounty."

With that, we each take our directions and start searching the teapot.

"Seriously, why Sensei don't buy another one?! Next time, I'll put a GPS or something." I hear Jay's distant voice on my left. "What's so special ab-"

"Shut up ALREADY!" Kai yells far away from my right. I'm sure he just scared all the animal from here with that shout. I laugh at my brothers and regain my attention to my mission. I look my surroundings with caution.

The branches trembles softly with the cool breeze as the sunlight penetrates the thin foliage above me.

"I wonder where it could be." I mutter walking on a thick carpet of colorful leafs.

This is going to be a long day, I though as I continue my little journey hearing the beautiful song of the birds.

_Meanwhile, in another place…_

**(Melissa's POV) **

I open my eyes painfully as I groan, but only see darkness.

Where am I? Am I even awake? I can't see my hands.

How long I've been here? Hours? Days? I don't know.

Speaking of which, why am I tied to a chair? I can barely move.

Mmh…I remember been taken by those mysterious men at the village. I recall a few faces but my memory is a mess. Why would they kidnap me?

Ugh…so many questions…

My head is hurting me so much. It's pounding like crazy, how did I…

*Gasp* I remember now!

I don't feel my necklace anymore, oh no…

Oh crap! This is bad, this is really bad!

I need to leave this place. Now. I don't know for how long I'll be stuck here.

I wiggle my hand and wince in pain, feeling the skin of my wrist be torn everything time I pull. I succeed and take a little knife from my belt to my surprise.

Whoever they took me, they're really dumb. They left my belt with my weapons on it, I thought with a smirk.

I cut the rope of my hands and the ones of my feet. I stand up as I adjust my cloak that somehow I was still wearing it and quickly put my hand on my neck.

Sigh, it's still here, I thought as I hold the jewel for dear life. Then I feel a little stinging sensation on the side of my neck. I wince when I found the spot and immediately freeze in place when realisation hit me. That's right, they drugged me but with what? Was it poisonous?

I shake my head and take a deep breath, trying to calm down. "It's okay, m-maybe it was just a tranquilizer."

I rub my pounding head and groan in pain. Whatever it was, this stuff is powerful. Ugh…

A sudden bright light ravage the wide room. I squeeze my eyes shut and collapse to my knees. I reopen them, trying to adjust my blurry vision, and see a door at the end of the room.

Perfect, my way out!

I get up quickly and head towards the exit as a wave of dizziness fills my head.

Suddenly a piercing alarm resonates the entire place as red lights starts to flash, making me shut my eyes painfully. This is not helping at all!

"She's still—Wait, she's getting away. GET HER!" A deep voice screams through the intercom.

Fear is starting to take over as I run a long hallway as look behind me. There's at least three men going after me.

They are getting closer just like before…

The adrenaline pumping through my veins makes me run faster but the pounding of my head is getting stronger. I turn to the right and see another metal door. I keep my pace as I push desperately my only way out and notice it leads me to another hallway. I look in all directions trying to find another door and spot one on the left. I sprint towards the door, hoping is the last one.

I push the heavy door and notice it lead me outside in a big forest. The strong sunset is blocking my view as I look around frantically trying to find a hiding spot, my vision blurring from time to time. I gaze over my shoulder as I hear the footsteps again and start running.

I rush into the woods, my cloak clinging through the way, without thinking of the scratches caused by the branches. Is this the same forest back at the village? Argh, I don't even know where I'm going!

Out of nowhere, I hear a sharp cry of bird and I look up. I narrow my eyes and notice a dark bird in the sky doing circles. What the—

"Get back here!" A man growls from behind making me startle.

I continue my sprint for several minutes until I step on a root and fall rolling into the ground. I cry in pain as a branch cut deeply in my right leg. I put a hand on it and grit my teeth. Great…

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" A man says darkly. It was the same voice from before. I quickly turn my head to the direction of the voice. I'm surrounded by three muscular men. The one who spoke had brown short hair and he was the smallest of the three.

"Stay away from me." I voice strongly putting my hand on my belt, picking up a small blade.

"No, you're coming with us." The second man with chestnut hair responds walking towards me with a malicious smile. I warned you…

Instantly I take out a knife and throw it at him. The weapon lands on his shoulder. He shouts in surprise and pain and orders the two others to attack. They charge at me showing no mercy.

I stand up forgetting the pain of my wound, lift my left leg and perform multiple kicks with enough force to push them back.

The brown haired man falls on a rock knocking him out. One down, two to go.

The second one who has blond hair attacks me with a powerful punch aiming my side. I barely dodge it and execute combinations of kicks at him. He didn't have enough time to defend himself, making him stumble against a tree and lose consciousness.

I was so focus on the falling man that I didn't see from my peripheral a fist coming straight at my face. My entire body is catapult in the air before crashing onto the ground. Ugh, I forgot about him…

I groan in pain trying to get up but my back cry out in protest from the brutal landing. Tears fills my eyes as I move my jaw. That's going to leave a mark.

Dizziness sweeps my vision as my head throbs wildly. I guess the drug still has its effect, I thought when I feel my entire body become weak in a second.

I slowly look up and watch with fear as the injured man approaches me.

I close my eyes squeezing my necklace with my trembling hand, preparing myself for my end.

I'm sorry dad… I failed you…

"Aaarrrggg!"

I snap open my eyes and realise that the man is now on the ground clutching on his side. His waist is slowly getting covered by… ice? I narrow my surroundings, trying to focus but my vision keeps blurring. Then, a masculine figure spinning in mid-air gracefully surrounded by a swirl of snow and ice comes out from a bush.

The white masked man lands in front of his target and with one hit, he knocks him out. He picks up a pair of golden shuriken and within a blink, they disappeared in thin air. Whoa…

Seeing there's no more danger, the mysterious savior turn himself to face me.

On instinct I grab my last knife and throw it at him with the last of my strength. My weapon graze his left arm, catching him off guard.

His icy blues eyes widen in surprise, but doesn't fight back. Instead, he only presents his gloved hand without thinking about the blood staining his white robe.

"Don't worry, you are safe now," A velvety voice says with a concern but at the same time with a charming voice, "Let me help you."

I slowly sit up, hissing in pain as I watch him suspiciously.

Can I really trust him? Maybe it's a trap, maybe he wants to steal my necklace or worse… then… why do I feel safe?

I stare at his hand for several seconds and everything becomes a blur. My head pounds with great force and I feel my eyes becoming sleepy and heavy.

I look up at those crystalline eyes of his and before I could ask who he was, darkness consumes me.

* * *

**And done! How was it? Like the first version, the next chapter will only have Zane's POV but with little changes xD**

**Again, I want to thank you all for your reviews and support! You don't know how special they are to me (so cheesy xD)**

**Have a great day/night! Don't forget to review and see you next time ;)**

**Danino**


	4. An unexpected find

**Hey! Guess what? School is over! Summer is here, even if I don't like summer xD Finally, I have time to write this story. So, here's the chapter 3 as a gift for my Bday xD It's about Melissa's rescue but in Zane's POV. This chapter is short in comparaison with the others, sorry about that. Anyway, there's going to have some blood, not too much, don't worry :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: An unexpected find

**(Zane's POV)**

_Moments before the encounter…_

Kobayashi forest is a beautiful place. It's one of the biggest forest of all of Ninjago and it's known for its beauty during the seasons, especially in spring. To see each flower bloom brightly as the trees reveals their first green leaves. With its unique flora and fauna, it's like going into a mystical world.

After hours of search, despite that I enjoyed the sight of these fascinating woods, I couldn't find the teapot.

I looked all available places my database gave me: logs, caves, rocks, bushes, trees, but it was unsuccessful. I am starting to wonder if this mission was truly about finding the teapot.

My internal clock indicates me it's almost the end of the day.

"I must get back to the bounty."

A snap of branch makes me quickly turn to the left and notice it was only a squirrel, probably searching food for winter. I look around and see a hazelnut near a trunk. I pick it up and slowly make my way toward the small mammal.

The squirrel stops its search and stares at me, its tale flicking lightly. I kneel down and show the nut on my palm. The small rodent carefully crawls at me. I smile when it comes near me. "Here you go, little one."

The brown animal sniffs my gloved hand and quickly picks up the treat before running away. The squirrel then climbs an old tree until it disappears through the leaves and branches. I chuckle at the sight before standing up.

Suddenly, a sharp cry of bird fills my ears as I look up and see my feathered friend circling in the air not so far in a nervous way. "Did you find the teapot, my friend?"

Why is he so agitated?

I start walking to his direction and stop immediately. My sixth sense starts tingling wildly when I hear a shuffling of leaves, like heavy footsteps.

I quickly summon my shuriken and hide behind a tree.

I slightly turn my head to the left and see a cloaked girl, about the same age as Nya, with magnificent wavy cinnamon hair running through the woods. From the way she's stumbling over roots, I can say she's injured and unfocused.

"Get back here!" A man with chestnut hair shouts furiously accompanied with two others behind him going after her. Where do they come from?

This must be what my falcon wanted to show me. Thank you, my friend.

I pull my hood on and follow them carefully without revealing my presence. I am sorry Sensei, I may not have found the teapot, but saving someone's life is more important.

A few minutes later, I pause when the girl falls on the ground and cries in pain. The three men approaches her slowly. I can hear faint voices but can't understand what they are saying.

I advance quietly behind a bush and camouflage myself with the shadows. With my new view, I can clearly see the girl. Her wavy hair covered most of her cloaked back, reaching a few inches above her waist. Despite the black cloth around her, I notice she was wearing a blue jeans shorts with a black belt and a simple light turquoise t-shirt. Isn't she cold with this weather?

Half of her oval-shape face is hidden with her hair but I can still see determination in her eyes.

She is very beautiful.

Wait… why am I saying this? I don't even know her, I thought as I mentally face palm.

She gets up with difficulty and drops into a fighting stance as the three men charge at her. I am about to show up to help her but I completely freeze in place.

I watch with pure admiration as the girl defends herself with powerful kicks. She dodges most of the hits with agility and elegancy. She was capable to take out two of them easily, despite her weakened body. Unfortunately, she didn't see coming an attack from the last one. The girl collapses hardly on the ground groaning in pain.

She tries to get up but fails and looks up, making her wince. Her face immediately shows fear as the man, which I think is the leader, walks towards her. She's holding something in her hand as she bows in defeat.

I must stop this before it's too late.

I jump from my hiding spot and perform spinjitzu as I throw one of my shuriken at the assailant, freezing his waist.

"Aaarrrggg!" He screams collapsing on the ground, clutching his frozen side.

I land in front of him and he tries to attack by kicking me. I dodge it easily and press with two fingers the back of his neck, hitting a sensitive nerve. He instantly crumbles down unconscious. I glance at the other men to be sure they are unable to attack again and sigh in relief. I pick up my golden weapon and without any other sign of danger I turn myself to face the injured girl.

All of a sudden she throws a knife at me leaving a deep cut on my left arm. I widen my eyes in surprise as I feel a little pain, my artificial blood staining my sleeve. I was supposed to be alarmed of her attack but all I could think of was amazement.

Even if she's down… she keeps fighting.

A strange warm heat invades my system when I look at her eyes.

Pure emerald jade irises full of persistence and courage were staring at my blue ones. Despite her dangerous stare, she looks exhausted as she puts a hand on her wounded leg panting heavily. She also looks unfocused for some reason, her greens orbs couldn't stop moving. What happened to her?

I present my hand to her showing that I am not a threat.

"Don't worry, you are safe now." I reassure. "Let me help you."

She painfully sits up, grimacing at she presses her hand on the wound. She stares at my gloved hand for a moment searching if she can trust me and looks at me. Crimson liquid slides down slowly on her temple to her honey beige cheek. Her parted pink lips quivering as she breathes shakily.

Suddenly, her eyes flicker and without a warning she passes out.

Before her head hits the ground, I grab her bruised body quickly but gently and put her in my arms bridal style. I reach out my hand and tenderly wipe off the trail of blood from her cheeks with my thumb.

I adjust her carefully and I notice she's wearing a beautiful jewel around her neck. The chain of the necklace was made of pure gold and was adorned with a magnificent turquoise gemstone shaped like a drop. It has a golden outline and from the bottom to the top, the thin lines forms a sort of a tree as if it was protecting the gemstone. I sense a powerful energy coming not only from the necklace, but from the girl too. I wonder why…

Leaving the three unconscious men behind, I head back at rapid pace as my falcon leads the way from the sky.

Several minutes passed and I finally see the Bounty. My feathered friend flies away towards the ship, probably reporting my return. The sun is nearly down as the forest tranquilly falls into sleep. Numerous stars are beginning to show up in the pink and orange sky.

I glance at the girl's sleepy face with worry as I extend my sensors to see how she is doing. My eyes widen when I detect an unknown substance going through her bloodstream. That's when I notice a red mark on the side of her neck. Was she poisoned? Her pulse is slowing down and she's getting colder by the minutes.

I do not have much time.

Please stay with me…

* * *

**And this is how Zane finds her :D How was it? ****Now, for the next chapter, let's see how the team will react when our nindroid will arrive. **

**So, since school is over, I'll probably update quicker :D Anyway, thank you very much for your reviews! You're the best :D**

**Have a great day/night!**

**Danino**


	5. Who's that?

**Hey! Happy 4th of July... even if I'm not American but meh xD So here's chapter 4! Sorry for taking so long, since I finished school, I forgot how time flies xD **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: Who's that?

**(Nya's POV)**

Well, the guys must show up any time soon now, it's almost dinner. I wonder if they find the…

The door swings open and a young man in blue enters with sluggish steps.

"Ah, you're back. Did you find my teapot?" Sensei asks walking towards Jay. Ha! Perfect timing, I thought as I come out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"No, I couldn't find it Sensei. I searched everywhere, even under rocks, but nothing." He says collapsing on the couch with a groan.

"I see, maybe the others had better luck." Sensei says stroking his beard, heading back to his room.

"For once this couch feels like a fluffy cloud." Jay mutters sleepily, making me giggle at his antics.

"Here you go Jay, I guess you might be thirsty." I say handing him the glass. He looks up and takes it with a big smile, part of his exhaustion leaving him in a second as he sits up. He's so cute when he makes that face. He takes a big sip as I sit beside him waiting for him to finish.

"Thanks Nya, this is what I need." He declares happily giving me sweet kiss before finishing the glass.

"So how was your da―" I start but a sudden noise interrupt me.

At that moment, the door burst open and Cole enters the living room with Kai behind him. With the look of their faces, I assume they didn't find it either.

"Ugh! I'm so tired." Kai grunts walking slowly.

"Tell me about it." Cole mumbles with a yawn.

"I guess you guys didn't find the teapot either?" Jay asks as I standing up. They both nod and sit on the couch. I go to the kitchen and come back with two glasses of water. They gladly accept it.

"We searched everywhere, but we didn't find it." Cole explains before drinking the whole glass of water.

"What time is it, sis?" Kai demands between sips.

"It's around 6 o'clock, diner is almost ready by the way." I announce picking up the empty glasses.

"*gasp* there you are, I thought I lost you forever." I hear Sensei's distant voice from his room.

We turn our attention to him and see he's walking towards us, holding something.

Oh dear, don't tell me it's the…

**(Jay's POV)**

I look closely at what Sensei is holding and I recognize it instantly.

It's his… teapot.

"WHAT?! Are you serious, we searched an entire forest all day long and it was here the WHOLE time!?" I yelp in frustration. Kai stares angrily at the teapot with a twitching eyes and Cole just faces palm.

Nya starts laughing as Sensei simply go make some tea ignoring us completely. He made us searched a freaking huge forest for nothing!? I can't believe it! After a minute of irritation, the black ninja recovers first.

"Sigh, anyway, I'm hungry." Cole declares stretching his arms. I'm about to agree when I notice there's someone missing.

"Wait, where's Zane?" I ask raising my hand to stop everyone, searching for our icy brother with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know. He should be back by now." Kai replies, his brown eyes glancing at the window. "Did you see him, Nya?"

"No, I thought he was with you guys." She says shaking her head. Where is he?

"Hey, look!" Cole voices as Zane's falcon enters the room flapping his wings before landing on the couch with a nervous cry. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Do you think he's in danger or something?" Asks Nya with concern as the mechanical bird look at the door. I hope not…

As if on cue, Zane enters the room panting slightly. We turn our head to him and notice his bloody white gi. Well, it's not real blood, in fact, it's artificial blood but still.

"ZANE!" We shout anxiously rushing to him and see he's carrying someone.

"Are you alright? Who is she?" The black ninja asks with his grey worry eyes, looking at the sleeping girl wearing a golden necklace. I could've sworn I saw a glimpse of light at her neck.

"Yes, I am fine and I do not know. She was in danger and I saved her." He reveals calmly glancing at her but quickly looks at us with worry. "She needs medical attention, she's barely breathing."

Nya runs to get Sensei as Zane sits on the couch and pulls off his hood as he adjusts the girl. The falcon slowly moves on the back of the couch, just behind the nindroid's right shoulder and calls him worriedly. Seconds later, Sensei Wu arrives and rushes to his side. The girl have several scratches on her arms, one bruise on her jaw and a deep cut on her right leg. Whoa she's in a bad shape.

There was also a small red dot on the left side of her neck and I quickly glance at the others and they nod in confirmation. She had been drugged.

"What happened?'' Sensei inquires sternly putting his hand on her wrist to feel her pulse and frowns.

"I was in the forest searching for the teapot when I saw her being chased by three men in black. I followed them and―" Zane starts but a little light below stops him.

We look at the cause of the light and realise there's a bright bluish white glow coming from the girl's necklace. Suddenly, the brilliance envelops her including Zane. We each take a step back shielding our eyes with our hands. Then the light fades. We reopen them and gasp in shock. All of the girl's wounds were now healed and her chest rises and falls once again as she stirs a little but she remained asleep.

"What was that?" I whispers at loud after a minute of silence. Nobody answers.

SERIOUSLY, what just happened?!

"I don't know but she looks pretty comfortable in Zane's arms." Kai points out with a smirk and I hold my laughter. Cole nudges Kai but he was also smiling as Zane only raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Sensei checks her pulse one more time and sigh in relief but then frowns as he looks at the necklace.

"She… she healed herself, even my arm." Zane informs looking at his arm with amazement as his bird screeches happily as he goes to his perch.

"How?" Cole questions with disbelief.

"Sensei, what's going on?" Nya asks quietly stroking the girl's hair. "Is she going to be okay?"

Sensei watches the jewel with a distant face before snapping out of his thoughts as he blinks. What was that about?

"I'm not quite sure and yes she's fine, for now. Although the drug is still in her, she's no longer in danger. It was only a tranquilizer. Nya would you please prepare the guest room? She needs all the rest she can and as the rest of you, you can go eat." He voices standing up. "Also, Cole, starts the engines in case those men followed Zane."

"_Hai_ Sensei." We nod in unison.

_Before bedtime, in the guys' shared room…_

"I wonder who she is." I says climbing to my bed. "I mean, it's not every day you find a random girl with a glowing necklace."

"Maybe we'll know tomorrow." Cole answers already under his cover with an arm over his head. A door opens as Kai comes out of the bathroom, buttoning his pyjama.

"By the way, did you guys see Sensei's face when he saw the necklace?" I voice out staring at the ceiling. "He was kinda distant and thoughtful."

"Yeah I noticed it too." Cole mumbles tiredly. "He probably knows what it is."

"Hey Zane, you okay? You seem a little off." Kai suddenly asks the nindroid as he was about to climb up. It's true, he had been quiet after he told us the story during dinner, well… more than usual. I push myself up with my elbows and peek down as Cole lifts his arm. We all look at our brother as he sighs.

"Yes, I am just concern about her. We don't know why those man wanted to harm her." He reveals looking at us, his icy blue eyes full of worry. I raise an eyebrow in confusion but then smirk as I glance at the others with a knowing smile and they nod.

"Don't worry bro, she'll be fine." I reassure him grinning brightly with a wink.

"Why are you smiling like that, Jay?" Zane asks looking at me really confused.

"Nothing." I say sarcastically as the other two starts to snicker. He stares at me quizzically for a moment then at the others before lying on his bed.

Ah Zane, if only you knew…

With that we peacefully fall asleep.

**(Normal POV)**

Meanwhile, at the secret base, deep in Kobayashi forest…

Three men enters a dark room with only a light in the middle. They all look sore, one of them had a bandage around his shoulder. They walk slowly and stop under the faint light.

"Did you get her?" A deep voice says into the darkness.

"N-no sir, she escaped." The brown haired man reports with a gulp.

"What? HOW?!" The mysterious voice shouts angrily at them.

"We got her at first but a man in white came out of nowhere and attacked us. H-he took her, sir." The leader reveals with a flinch.

Suddenly, a hooded person approaches him and take him by the neck, strangling him. The wounded man starts to choke gasping for air.

"I don't want to hear your lame excuses. Bring me the girl alive and once you find this man, get rid of him. Understood?" The person growls darkly before throwing him on the floor.

The leader of the group stands up weakly holding his neck and looks at his boss.

"Y-yes, sir." He responds with a raspy voice and the gang left the room.

"You can't hide her forever white ninja. Soon, she'll be mine." The hooded man speaks with a mischievous smile as he takes out a silvery arrow from his quiver. "Nothing will get on my way."

* * *

**Who was that creepy guy?! So how was it? I really appreciate your support for the rewritten story :D So, see you next time and don't forget to review!**

**Have a great day/night!**

**Danino**


	6. Waking up

**Hello! So here's the chapter 5 :D Sorry for the waiting, I was focuse on the future chapters I wrote xD Anyway, back to the story.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 5: Waking up

**(Melissa's POV)**

_**The next day…**_

I open my eyes slowly as I groan. My vision becomes blurry for a second and I blink several times before seeing clear.

What happened? I remember the three men, the fight, the mysterious man…

My eyes went wide and I tense up as my heart starts racing in anxiety. I quickly move my hands beneath me and touch a sort of blanket.

Wait, I'm not in the forest anymore, but in a room with wooden walls on a soft bed and beside me there's a nightstand where my belt is. Next to the nightstand, there's a chair and on top of it lays my once-beautiful cloak. Sigh… I hope I can repair it. Wait, where's my mother's gift? Fear crept in me until I see a glimpse of gold under the cloth and instantly relax. I can't lose this, it's the last thing I have from my mother. I take a deep breath and return my attention at the room.

The morning's ray coming from the window illuminates the place. The room isn't that big, but big enough to have your personal space… I guess.

Something warm is on my head. I rise my hand and find a little wet towel on my forehead. Come to think of it, I don't have a headache anymore. That's a relief.

I sit up carefully as rub my head and pick up my belt. I look at my legs and notice the scratches were healed. However, the deep cut from yesterday left a long yet thin scar. At least it isn't so big, I thought as I touch the pinkish skin.

I glance around the unfamiliar place and find a clock near the door at the end of the room, its 8:23 am. Where am I? Who brought me here? Don't tell me they caught me...

At that moment the door opens and a girl wearing a red kimono-like dress with short black hair about my age enters with a bowl of who knows what. "You're finally awake"

By reflex, I quickly recoil holding my necklace tightly with one hand until I'm against the wall and point a small knife at her with the other. Is she going to hurt me?

She yelps in surprise by my sudden action and stops abruptly, spilling a little bit of liquid which I guess is water from the bowl. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." She reassures nicely, answering my question without knowing.

I look at her for a few seconds, searching for a lie but only see sincerity. Plus, she doesn't show any sign of danger. I guess she's telling the truth.

"How long I've been out?" I ask lowering the pointy weapon but I was still alert. "And where am I?"

"About half a day, I think, and you're at the _Destiny's Bounty_." She answers with a smile as she hesitantly walks towards me, not sure if I was going to attack or not. I watch her every moves as she puts down the bowl on the nightstand. That answer one question but… Destiny's Bounty? What's that?

"Nya, is everything alright?!" An alarmed male voice comes from outside the room, making me tense again. Several footsteps are heard as it gets closer.

The girl named Nya glances over her shoulder as two young men appear at the doorway. One is dressed in blue and the other one in red. Are they wearing…

Pyjamas?

"You okay, sis?" The one in red asks at the girl. "We heard you shout." I glance at one from another and tilt my head. They're siblings? They doesn't look very alike, maybe the eyes and nose but not the hair.

"I'm okay, Kai." The ebony haired girl smiles with a nod and then frowns. "She just startled me and stop looking at her like that."

The spiky haired guy was glaring at me with burning brown eyes as the one in blue frowns crossing him arms. "How can we? She's pointing a weapon at you!"

I tightened my grip on the silver blade when the latter pointed at me.

"Jay, stop it. You're not helping." Nya says irritably and glares at his brother. "And you, would you calm down a little bit? You're scaring her."

"Unless she puts down the knife, I'm not calming down one bit." The one named Kai warns as he steps in the room, making Nya rolls her eyes.

She sighs and then looks at me with an apologetic smile. "Don't mind my brother, he's a hothead—"

"Hey!" The guy named Kai yelps in annoyance.

"… and tends to be overprotective sometimes. He's not going to hurt you, trust me." She finishes with a wink.

_Trust me…_

It always makes me shiver when I hear this for some reason. I mean, when you're protecting something special for dear life, those two simple words doesn't work well. Not since the –

"Ah, I see you rested well." An elderly voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I quickly look at the doorway and see an old man with a white beard and a straw hat. He was followed by two others men wearing the same weird clothes. I immediately feel intimated, especially with those new people behind him.

"Who are you?" I ask sternly narrowing my eyes, preparing myself for possible dangers as my right hand manipulates the small blade. The boys quickly become alarm of my action except of one. Well, excuse me if you all look threatening.

"I'm Sensei Wu and here are my crew of ninja." He announces calmly, not showing a single sign of fear as he raises his hand to stop them. The black and blue one obeyed but the red one still seems tensed.

Ohh…they're ninja! I heard about them, I thought as I lower my weapon. Aren't them who fought an evil force or something?

"Kai, master of fire." He starts pointing at the red one with spiky brown hair. What? Ninja of f-fire... No, it's not the time to think about this. The said young man nods but he narrows his brown eyes at me. His sister glares at him and he rolls his eyes before waving at me.

"Jay, master of lightning." The blue one waves his hand and smiles.

"Cole, master of earth and leader of the team." The black one with shaggy black hair smiles at me as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"And Zane, master of ice and the one who brought you here." The white one bows his head.

An inaudible gasp escape my lips as I recognize him immediately. It's him…His icy blue eyes catches my green ones as he looks up. His platinum blond hair which strangely is straight up matches perfectly with his angular pale face. He sends me a warm , they're all good-looking guys but he's cute…wait what? I mentally slap myself.

"And I'm Nya, Kai's sister and samurai." The ebony-hair girl says with a friendly smile, even if I already knew her name. I blink twice and quickly look at her preventing a blush.

Should I trust them? I examine the group carefully before glancing at the blond named Zane. They seem nice enough, I mean they did save the world and one of them saved my life. I guess I can introduce myself.

I right myself and clear my throat. Here goes nothing.

"I'm Melissa." I announce.

**(Zane's POV)**

"I'm Melissa." She says with a captivating smile looking at each of us. Her gaze stops at mine and quickly glance away as her honey beige cheeks shows a small blush. I hear my brothers snicker from behind. I look at them quizzically. What's so funny?

"Melissa, what happened yesterday? According to my student, you were attacked by some men in the forest, correct?" Sensei asks, interrupting my thoughts, as he takes a sip of his tea. She observes him for a moment and sighs.

"Y-yeah… a few days ago… I think, I was at Yamakaze village for refuge. I was about to leave when someone dragged me to a small alley and drugged me..." She starts rubbing the side of her neck, remembering the past events. "I guess they kidnapped me since I woke up after I don't know how long in a big cell-like room but somehow I manage to escape. That's when those three guys were chasing me in the forest." She finishes hesitantly as she hooks the small blade to her belt.

"Wait, you said you went to a village for refuge. Why?" Jay inquires rising an eyebrow. "Are you a criminal or something?"

"Jay!" Nya nudges him.

"What? No, of course not!" Melissa exclaims with wide eyes. "I'm far for being a criminal."

"Never jump into conclusions, Jay. You should know by now." Sensei lectures him. Ah yes, I remember when Sensei taught this lesson, it was three years ago, long before Lloyd was affected by the Tomorrow's tea.

"Okay, okay sorry." Jay laughs nervously as he puts his hands up in defense. "Uh… you can continue."

"Well…" She looks down then at us biting her bottom lip as she shift her weight uncomfortably. She is still suspicious of us.

"Don't worry, you are safe here." I reassure her with a smile.

She looks at me for a moment before glancing again at the cloak and takes a deep breath. I wonder why she is always looking at the torn fabric. Is it important?

"I'm… from a small village named Azoria, it's located at the northwest region of Ninjago. When I was born, I was… cursed by a powerful spell. I was going to die within a few days because of it. Fortunately, my… p-parents gave me this," she starts stroking her necklace with her thumb, "it counters the spell with its power. Thanks to him, I can live a normal life as long as I have it, plus it gave me some abilities like the ability to heal."

Healing ability… I must remember to thank her about my arm. I wonder what happens if she doesn't wear it.

"Wooaah, but that doesn't explain why they were after you?" Kai asks, interested by her story, no longer hostile towards her. We all are actually. From my peripheral, I notice Sensei widen his wise eyes as if he knew something about her story.

"They want to take it from me probably for evil purposes because of its great powers. When the people heard about the necklace, they were… all after me. Since then, I've been traveling from village to village to keep it safe." She replies, eyeing us with suspicion in case we attack for the jewel.

"Where are your parents now? Are they traveling with you?" Cole voices from my right.

Instantly, her body becomes rigid and her once emerald green eyes darken. She glances at the cloak before bowing her head, looking at her hands.

"No, they… *sigh*… I-I don't want to talk about it." She reveals softly with a cracked voice as the room falls silent.

A twinge of compassion fills my emotional framework. I instantly don't like to see her in such a state and for some reason I have the urge to take her in my arms to comfort her, even if I just met her. Jay nudges Cole's sides knowing he caused her pain.

"I'm sorry." Nya speaks quietly breaking the silence as she seats beside her and pats her back. She flinches a little at the simple gesture, but doesn't push her away. "You don't have to tell us, we understand."

"It's okay." The necklace carrier reassures her with a sad smile, but I can still see the emotional pain in her eyes.

"Melissa, it will be wise for you to stay with us. The necklace you possess can bring disastrous consequences if it's in the wrong hands." Sensei announces knowingly while finishing his tea. "Until we stop those men, you can considerate the Destiny's Bounty as your new home."

"What? No, thank you for your hospitality," She blinks in surprise and recovers by shaking her head, "But I need to continue my journey alone. I can't put you all in danger."

"Are you kidding, we're ninja! We face danger every day. We even eat some for breakfast." The blue ninja exclaims cheerfully.

"What Jay is trying to say is you don't need to worry about us. We're gonna help you." Cole mentions rolling his eyes.

"What if someone gets hurt or worse because of me?" She asks worriedly biting her bottom lip.

"Not going to happen since we'll be ready for kicking some butts." Kai smirks crossing his arms.

"You have nothing to worry about, Melissa." I reassure brightly, catching her attention.

After a moment of hesitation, she replies bowing in respect to our teacher. "Okay, I will stay. Thank you, all of you."

"Great! Now that the introductions are over, it's time to eat." Cole says clapping his hands. "Plus, it was Zane who cooked."

"Indeed, you must be hungry after all this. Come, this way." Sensei says heading to the door followed by the rest, leaving me alone with her. She stands up and hesitantly walks towards me.

"Thank you for saving me, Zane." Melissa says looking at me shyly.

"You don't need to thank me." I chuckle making her beige cheeks become a light pink. "It's the least I can..."

I trail off when I catch her gaze. For some reason, all my surrounding disappeared as I got transfixed by the pair of emerald green orbs. The time stops as we just stood there staring at each other before we step closer without knowing. An unfamiliar and strange heat spreads all over my systems as I look at those captivating eyes.

I…I never felt something like this before.

Why am I overheating? Am I going into a short circuit or some—

"Are you guys coming or what?!" Jay yells from the kitchen, making us snap out of our strange trance. Melissa quickly looks around at the sudden shout before looking at me as realisation hit her. I blink for a few second, my CPU still processing the situation.

"I-I'm sorry I…" She stutters bashfully with wide eyes, taking a step back as a bright blush appears on her face.

"I-it's quite alright." I reassure, scratching the back of my head sheepishly as the same heat comes back to my face. Why am I stuttering? "I a-apologise for my action too."

We stand there awkwardly for a moment before I clear my throat. "Umm, come, the others are waiting for us."

"R-right…" She smiles shyly as we leave the room silently. I frown in confusion as my power source calms down as well as my temperature.

What just happened?

* * *

**He's soooo confused, that's adorable xD ****I loved to write the last part, it was cute and funny at the same time. Anyway, ****I really appreciate your reviews, keep going :D**

**Have a great day/night!**

**Danino**


	7. A little challenge

**Hey everyone! So here's chapter 6, it was really fun to write especially the part with Kai xD You shall know why. **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A little challenge**

**(Cole's POV)**

A sweet smell of pancakes and maple syrup fills the air as I enter the dining room with the others. I like it when Zane makes breakfast, I could've made them but Jay insisted him to do it. Besides, mines aren't _that_ bad. Sure I may have burn one or two but it's still good. I've improve greatly since last time, thank you very much.

We all take our places as Zane finally arrives followed by Melissa. She looks around the room shyly, but she was still alert from any danger. I don't blame her to act that way, she just woke up in an unknown place. The white ninja excuses himself before going to the kitchen.

"Please, take a seat." Sensei invites gesturing the chair. Melissa hesitantly walks towards it and sits down, resulting to be across mine and beside Zane's. Moments later, the white ninja enters the room with a plate full of fluffy pancakes and puts it down on the table as we all serve ourselves.

Melissa sniffs the sweet aroma before smiling faintly but then frowns, a distant look on her face.

Kai then leans over me and whispers. "She's kinda hot."

I glance at the girl in front of me before I look at him with disbelief as I cocked an eyebrow. I'm not going to lie, she's in fact really pretty, but still.

"What? It's true." Kai presses quietly before shrugging nonchalantly as he grabs a pancake with his fork.

"Says the one who wanted to strangle her a few minutes ago." I whisper back rolling my eyes, earning a glare from the red ninja as I pour some orange juice.

"Zane, is it me or your pancakes gets better each time you make some!" Jay exclaims happily as he picks up a piece of the French dish.

"I appreciate the compliment, brother, but it is the same recipe as always." Zane chuckles as he sits down. Always been the gentleman of our group, he serves Melissa first before himself. She thanks him shyly before looking at the plate in front of her in curiosity.

"So Sensei, what's the plan for today?" Jay asks between his mouthfuls.

"Today, you will start training. We never know when the men Melissa talked about will strike again. You must be ready for any danger and in the meantime, Nya will give a tour to our guest." Sensei explains as he takes a sip of his cup of tea. "Would you like to do that, Nya?"

"Sure Sensei, I don't mind at all." Nya smiles putting down her fork. "After all, it's not every day we have another girl in the ship."

I notice that Melissa was still looking at her plate with hesitation as she pokes the pancake. I nudge at Kai, earning his attention and point at her. He cocks an eyebrow before swallowing his food.

"Uh… it won't bit you, you know?" Kai says with a smirk, making Melissa look up before blushing in embarrassment as Jay and I snicker.

"Are you not hungry?" Zane asks in confusion with a little of concern.

"Y-yeah, I am… but I'm trying to remember what it is?" She reveals looking down at her plate, making Jay gasp and drop his fork.

"Whoa, hold on a minute. You're saying, you don't know what a pancake is?" He says in disbelief with wide blue eyes as he steps back on his chair. "How dare you?!"

"What? No, I didn't mean it that way. I know what a pancake is. The smell is familiar but…" Melissa shakes her head. "I'm just trying to remember how it taste, I'm mean last time I ate some was…a very long time ago."

"Which is?" Kai asks.

"Uh…ten years, I think." She mumbles with a uneasy smile.

"Ten years!" Jay exclaims and picks up his fork before pointing at her with the silver utensil. "You must try some, now! Zane makes the best pancakes ever."

"Can't argue with that." Kai leans back with his arms behind his head.

"Yep, they're really good." I add nodding to the plate.

The cinnamon haired girl moves uncomfortably in her seat and looks again at the plate before picking a piece of pancake. We all stare at her, except of Sensei, as she approaches the fork. She frowns in concentration, trying to taste the best. We grin when she widen her green eyes as she swallows. Ha, nobody can resist at Zane's cooking.

"Oh, I remember now! How can I forget that?!" Melissa exclaims with surprise as she looks at the ice ninja. "Zane, this is delicious!"

"Haha, told you." I chuckle as I bring my glass to my lips.

"T-thank you. I am glad you like it." Zane smiles sheepishly as a light tint of pink appears on his cheeks, making me almost choke with my orange juice.

Wait… did I actually see him blush? I quickly glance at the others, hoping I wasn't the only one who saw that, and I wasn't because everyone was surprise except of Sensei and Melissa. Who would have thought a nindroid could actually blush?! Zane receives plenty of compliments about his cooking but never once he blushed at one. Sure he could be shy but not flushed like that. I try my hardest to hide my laughter and pretend like nothing happen as the others do the same.

"So, Melissa." Nya speaks, trying to start a conversation. "You said you travel a lot. Which part of Ninjago did you go?"

"Um… I can't really tell." She answers with a thoughtful face. "I went all over Ninjago, from village to village like I said. Although, I prefer traveling by mountains, mostly forests, to get there. I rarely go to big cities like Ninjago City, there's too much people. " She then raises a finger. "I have a note book with me where I wrote down all the places I went. I started it a few years ago to make sure I don't go in the same…" She trails off with a gasp as her hands reach her pockets from her short.

"Is something wrong?" Jay inquires with a frown as Melissa frantically move her hands before face palming.

"My bag." Melissa sighs in defeat. "The notebook was in there as well with my supplies. Maybe I lost it back in Yamakaze village." She then mumbles in annoyance. "Guess I'll start a new one… again."

We chuckle at the scene making her blush in embarrassment and continue our breakfast. During the rest of it, we talked about many topics and Melissa could answer most of the questions. She was still hesitant about us but she slowly started to open up. After that, we went to train on the deck while Nya gave a tour to Melissa. Sensei wanted us to be prepare in case those men come back to attack.

So here I was in the deck with my scythe in hands looking at Zane carefully for his next move. Despite having just a pair of shurikken, he can manage to do some quick attacks that an untrained eye will definitely fail but not for me. I've been sparring with Zane for an hour while Kai was sparring with Jay. Well sort of because we were teasing our icy brother for at least twenty minutes even if he was confused. How can he be so patient and so clueless?! Anyway, back to my focus.

Zane is in battle stance with his shuriken, ready to strike. I lower my body and narrow my eyes. In a flash, he charges throwing his weapon at me. I dodge it and perform multiple swings with my scythe. The ninja of ice avoids them with agility. I back flips away from him. We stare at each other for a moment, panting a little. Even with the bright sun, I feel the cool breeze going through my mask.

"...And here's the deck where the guys usually train." Nya presents with Melissa behind walking towards us.

We stop our training and turn our gaze to them. Nya was pointing at every corner of the deck, showing all the equipment we have.

"Wow, you certainly have a beautiful home." Melissa declares looking around with amazement.

"Of course it is, we build it!" Jay exclaims happily as he takes off his mask.

I was about to talk when a screech of bird was heard from above. We all look at the sky and see a dark avian coming at us. I hear from the front Melissa gasp in surprise.

"Hey it's the falcon." Jay announces as he points at the bird. The white ninja extends his right arm as he whistles and immediately the avian obeys. Flapping with his powerful wings, he lands gently on Zane's arm, making sure to not hurt him with his talons.

"Hello my feathered friend. What brings you here?" The blond asks as he pets his head. The bird coos to his affection as he flaps his wings happily.

"Oh, it's the bird from before." Melissa starts with wide eyes as she slowly approaches him. "I saw him the day I escaped. He's your pet?"

"Indeed you did, he helped me to find you. He must have sense danger when he saw you." The nindroid nods at the girl and looks once again at the bird with a faint distant smile. "And to answer your question, he is not my pet he is more… my family."

I watch the white ninja closely in worry as his eyes becomes a little darker at the mention of family. The others took notice except of Melissa. He then blinks when he saw I was looking at him and smiles in reassurance. I nod but was still worry for him. He's still in recovery.

Melissa hums in understanding and reaches out her hand to pet him. I hear Jay gasp at her action and I was about to warn her before it was too late, but stop myself. I was too surprise at the sight. Instead of biting or something he usually do with strangers, the falcon let her touch him. He let her _touch_ him. It took us a whole month to be able to pet him! I look at Kai and Jay with wide eyes as the bird happily screeches as he leans to her touch. Even Zane had a shocked face when his companion didn't react like he expected.

"I can't believe it." I whisper in disbelief.

"How did you do it?!" Kai asks with surprise, his mouth gaping.

"Do what?" She questions back raising her eyebrows as she looks at him.

"THAT!" Jay exclaims spreading his arms towards the bird.

"What are you talking about?" She voices, still confused by our agitation.

"My friend never let anyone touch him, except of me of course. It took a long time to my brothers to be able to pet him." Zane announces with awe as he looks the mechanical avian on his arm.

"Yeah, like the day he almost bit my finger off." Jay glares at the falcon as Kai raises a confusing eyebrow.

"Maybe is because you were poking him nonstop." I say flatly rolling my eyes, making the red ninja to snap his finger. Jay was really curious about the falcon's mechanics ever since we knew Zane's origins. Being a lover of technology, he wanted to know how he works, but it didn't end well as he planned.

"Oh, I remember _that_ day!" The red ninja exclaims while laughing. "The falcon just went chasing him for an hour and Jay was yelling and all." He smirks as he imitates our blue brother's shouts.

"Really?!" The necklace wielder asks in bewilderment with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we could hear him screaming through the entire ship." I point out, clutching my sides. "The best part is that Zane wasn't even there, so he hide himself in the bathroom until he came back."

"Indeed," Zane chuckles as he shakes his head, "You should be more careful in the future, Jay. My friend wasn't very happy."

Kai and I burst out laughing at the memory as Nya giggles, making Jay blush in embarrassment. He crosses his arms and turns away as he grumbles in annoyance.

"Really? Uhm, well, I don't know how I did it." Melissa reveals with a shocked face, realising she could've lost a finger a few moment ago. "But why Jay was poking him?"

Everyone stop laughing.

Uh oh…

**(Zane's POV)**

My engines froze for a second at hearing this. I quickly glance at the others and they also became nervous. I do not know how she'll react if I reveal my true identity. My brothers were looking at each other, trying to find an excuse before Jay speaks first.

"Because… I was bored?" Jay quickly answers but it came out more like a question and Cole face palms as well as Kai. I had the urge to roll my eyes but decide against it. It is quite fascinating yet amusing to see how our blue brother can be so nervous in certain situation and tends to say unpredictable answers.

Much to our surprise, Melissa seems convinced by him as she smiles. I sigh in relief as well as the others. I'm not ready to tell her. The falcon let a cry as he nudges her hand to tell her to keep going.

"He must really like you for some reason." Nya says with a giggle trying to change the subject as the bird coos happily.

"I _wonder_ why…" Kai smirks putting his hand on his hips as Jay snickers. Nya rolls her eyes at his brother's comment.

"Anyway, Zane told us you took out two man without help. He said you were amazing." Cole mentions nudging me with a wink. I raise a confusing eyebrow before pulling out my hood with my free hand. I am really confuse, I didn't say that. First Kai and now Cole. What are they trying to imply?

"He did? Uh yeah, I know a thing or two about self defense. It's nothing amazing though." She says glancing shyly at me as she keeps scratching the falcon's head.

"Well, do you want to show us?" Kai ask crossing his arms with a smirk. "I can volunteer."

I notice a flash of fear in her eyes, but she quickly shakes her head. I glance at the others, but they only shrug. What was that all about?

"Melissa you're okay?" Nya says worriedly as she puts a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to push yourself, you're still recovering from yesterday."

The necklace wielder flinches at the sudden contact and looks at Nya with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in thoughts, that's all."

Melissa then looks at Kai with sudden determination. "Okay, let's see if you can beat me." She challenges stretching her legs and arms as she walks to the middle of the deck.

"Bring it on!" Kai states lowering his body. Cole catches his attention and mouths 'no power' to him for safety reason. He nods and raises his golden sword.

"Ohh, this is gonna be good." Jay whispers to Cole and me as we head to the side of the ship. The bird climbs on my shoulder comfortably and Nya joins us standing beside Jay as he puts an arm around her shoulder.

Kai and Melissa are in fighting stance waiting for one of them to strike first. Like always, Kai attacks first with his sword. She widen her eyes, but soon narrows it and dodge his attacks with agility and elegancy. She then picks a little knife from her belt and throw it at him. Kai reflects it with his sword. Next she performs multiple kicks with her elbow, making Kai lose his sword in the process.

I stare in admiration as her beautiful cinnamon hair dances with each actions, my power source reacting slightly. Her emerald eyes reflects determination as she looks at Kai, but there was also a hint of fear. Why is she afraid?

"Whoa, she's good." Jay says with a whistle, snapping me out of my thoughts. "And she said is nothing amazing!"

"Totally… Zane you're so lucky!" Cole whispers to me, making me to look at him.

"What do you mean I'm lucky?" I ask with a frown. What luck have to do by watching a sparring between two people?

"Don't listen to him, Zane." Nya sighs. I was about to ask again when the scene before us interrupt me. Seeing she's better than she looks, the red ninja attacks again with rapid punches. Melissa blocks them barely and stumbles back. She recovers quickly and counters by throwing her leg out in a sweep.

My eyes widen in surprise when she didn't finish her move, by reflex Kai jumps back. She takes advantage of the lapse by flipping behind him restraining his movements with her arms.

She is truly… wonderful.

My falcon nudge my head and I turn at him with confusion. My eyes widen at what he did, he closed one eye and let the other one normal before open it again. Did he just… wink?

"Game over." She declares holding his arms on his back, panting.

"What the heck just happen?!" The fire ninja shouts angrily. My brothers and I start to laugh at his expression. Jay is now rolling on the floor, his face red.

"How does it feel to be beat by a girl?" Jay snickers still on the ground pointing at him.

"She didn't beat me, I gave her a chance!" Kai growls sending a glare at the lightning ninja as he recovers from her grip.

"Yeah sure," Cole says sarcastically between laugh as the blue ninja stands up.

"You were splendid, Melissa." I say nicely as my mechanical friend flaps his wings cheerfully in agreement.

She giggles at them and her gaze locks with mine. My smile gets wider as her honey beige cheeks makes a light blush. Behind her, the door opens and our teacher appears with a cup of tea.

"You are quite skilled, Melissa. Quick and unexpected. Where did you learn these technics?" He asks walking towards us, eyeing her in curiosity.

"Someone taught me, but most of it I learned it by myself during my traveling." She answers, flattered by the compliment.

"I see, if you want you can train with the ninja so you can become stronger." Sensei Wu says with a smile.

"Thank you for your offer, Sensei." Melissa bows her head in respect.

"Oh I almost forgot, Lloyd called after breakfast and said he will come over with his dad next week." Nya informs us snapping her fingers.

"Really? Cool!" Jay exclaims happily. "It's been a while."

"Who's Lloyd?" Melissa asks a little confuse.

"He's the green ninja, the one who defeated the Overlord five months ago. He's a great guy." Nya informs her.

"Well, _was _the green ninja. Now he's the golden ninja." Kai corrects while Nya rolls her eyes.

"But, he's still the green ninja." Jay protests.

"No, he's not!" Kai shouts crossing his arms

"Yes, he is!" Jay shrieks.

"NO, he's not!" The ninja of fire yells angrily.

"Oh boy…" Cole face palms as our two brothers starts to argue. Melissa looks at them with an arching eyebrow.

"You will get used to it." I sigh and she laughs lightly.

* * *

**That's right, Lloyd's going to be here soon :D So, how was the chapter?**

**Also, why do you think the falcon let Melissa pet him? The others said he's mean with strangers, but why not with her? He only saw her twice, one time at the forest and the second time now. I've got my reasons why he acted like that, you'll soon know...**

**See you next time and don't forget to review!**

**Have a great day/night :)**

**Danino**


	8. Learning new things

**Hey everyone! This chapter is about an idea I had a few days ago and this was the only place I could put it xD It would be weird if it was in the future chapters. Also, there's going to have a small Melissa/Zane moment! I completely forgot about the title so yeah, I had no idea xD**

**For the guest ****Darkrainbow: Thanks for letting me know about your OC, she's great and has an interesting backstory but I already have plans for a character with that element. Hope you won't mind. Anyway, I really appreciate all your cookies and reviews :D **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Learning new things**

**(Nya's POV)**

After the Kai-Just-Got-Beat sparring, the guys continued their training so I invited Melissa in my room. After all, it's not every day I can have some girl time with another girl. Sure I can talk with Kai but it's not the same. I mean, he's a _guy. _Plus, Melissa needs some new clothes, hers are now full of dirt and stuff because of the chase yesterday. She didn't want to in the beginning, but I insisted.

I open the door of my room. "You can sit on the bed while I search some clothes for you."

The necklace wielder enters shyly as she looks around the room in curiosity before sitting on the bed. She folds her hands in a nervous manner before speaking. "You have a n-nice place, it's welcoming."

I look over my shoulder as I head to the wardrobe and glance around the room. Well, my room is pretty simple but I did put some decorations we had in the blacksmith shop back in Ignacia. The walls were red and blue with Japanese paintings. I also have a picture frame of my parents.

"Thanks, it reminds me of the old room I had in the previous Destiny Bounty." I open the wardrobe and look carefully at each cloth I have. It was a sad that the old DB got destroyed back in the Dark Island. I'm glad we have this one, sure there's still some renovation to do but we're almost done with it.

"They there are." I smile when I found the clothes I was searching. "It should fit you perfectly."

It wasn't something fancy, just a few t-shirt with two jeans and a pyjama. They may be a little old but they're in good condition and she's almost the same size as me.

"Nya, I can't take your things." Melissa shakes her head as I hand over my belongings. "They are yours, not mine."

I roll my eyes as I oblige her to take them. "Like I said, I don't mind. I have plenty of clothes and some of them I don't use them anymore so it's fine."

She looks at the clothing, one of them been a blue t-shirt with multicolor letters saying 'the colors of the wind'. It's a little childish but the design is pretty neat. I think it's from the movie Pocahontas. I used to watch it all the time when I was little.

"Thank you." Melissa beams happily as she carefully fold the t-shirts. "I owe you one."

I wave her off with a laugh. "You don't owe me anything, it's the least I can do." I sit beside her. "So what do you want to do? The guys are still training for another hour so we have plenty of time to do a "girl talk.""

"A girl talk?" She says with confusion and I nod.

"Yeah, you know, a conversation between girls." I explain. "They talk about a lot of things like boys and fashion but I'm not really that type."

"Oh um… I don't know, I never had one before." Melissa shrugs shyly and I widen my eyes but quickly recover.

"Well, this will be your first one." I laugh before I think of a topic we could talk. "Okay then…"

During the entire hour we talked, no… more I talked most of the time because I noticed that she's very isolated from people. Sure she traveled the world but it was only to protect her necklace. She said she didn't have time to spend time in movies or shopping. So, I talked about the adventures I had with the ninjas. Melissa was really interested and was listening with wide green eyes.

"Whoa… so the ninjas didn't know you were the Samurai?" She asks in awe.

"Yep, at that time they only thought on capturing me to see who's going to be the Green ninja." I chuckle at the memory. I could never forget the guys' faces when I told them the truth. Priceless! "But then Kai caught me the day they tried to save Lloyd from the Serpentine."

"You sure have a life full of action." She says in surprise.

"Yeah, you could said that." I smile in nostalgia. "But after the Final Battle, everything came back to normal… for most of us." I whisper the last part, hoping she didn't hear and I'm glad she didn't. I look at the alarm clock on my nightstand as I stand up.

"So, do you want a snack?" I offer, looking at her. "I'm a little thirsty."

Melissa stands up as well and smiles. "I could have a glass of water, if I can."

"Gotcha." I open the door as I exit my room. "Plus, I think the guys finished their training."

**(Melissa's Pov)**

As we head to the kitchen, I took time to look at the pictures that were hung in the wall of the hall. One of them was a picture of the ninja with Nya and behind them was a big house, it looks more like a sort of monastery. Another one was with the same gang but there was Sensei and a new person, a blond young man with a green shirt. The picture was very funny because the blond guy was covered with icing as Kai hold the destroyed cake in his hand, laughing with the others. I wonder who he is.

Nya must have notice that I slowed my pace because she looked over her shoulder. She follows my look and smiles as she approaches me.

"That picture was took on Lloyd's birthday." Nya explains with a chuckle. "We didn't even eat the cake, Kai and Lloyd just started to throw it at each other."

"I guess it was hard to clean the mess after that." I laugh, imaging the scene.

"Hehe, yeah. Sensei was not very pleased." She grimaces at the memory. "Cole was really upset, he loves cake and when I say love I really mean it."

I look at the next picture and see the whole team in front of the Destiny Bounty. Jay was on the ground in a funny position with his thumbs up as the rest of them stood behind him. Sensei was in the middle, Nya, Kai and Lloyd on his right and Cole and Zane on his left.

"This one was took on the day we finished the new Destiny Bounty. It took us almost three months non-stop of hard work to finish it but it was worth it." Nya explains with a smile. "We had a lot of help, especially from Zane's dad, he was really good with mechanic."

"Is it him?" I point at the picture. Beside Zane, stood an aged man in a lab coat with white hair and black glasses. He had a hand on the blond man's shoulder with a small yet proud smile. We can clearly see they are related, the same crystal eyes with the same face shape. Just above both of them, perched the falcon on one of the portholes.

"Yes, that's him." Nya confirms with a nod. "His name was Dr. Julien."

I look at her with a frown. "Was? What do you mean?"

"Sigh, he passed away two months ago." She reveals sadly and I widen my eyes in shock. How Zane manage to act so normal?

"I'm sorry, it must have been hard." I say quietly as I bow my head, knowing the pain he's having. "H-how is he dealing?"

"He's doing fine, the first month was really difficult for him obviously." She sighs before smiling sadly. "At least, he's recovering. Slowly but surely, he knows we're here to help him."

I nod and look one last time at the picture before following Nya. We arrive at the kitchen and I politely wait at the counter. Nya goes to the cupboard to retrieve two glasses and fills them with water. Soon, we were both enjoying our drinks. A few moment later, the guys enter the kitchen as they talk and I notice there was one missing.

"As I said, I won fair and square." Jay speaks with an annoyed face, a little flushed from the training.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Kai rolls his eyes as he opens the fridge before taking a bottle of water. "Cole, you want one?"

"Uh, yeah put it on the counter." Cole says as takes an apple from the fruit basket. The red ninja then takes out four bottle of cool water.

"So how was training?" Nya asks, putting her glass down.

"Fine, Kai kicked Jay's butt a few minutes ago." The black ninja says between mouthfuls with a smirk. "You should have seen."

"Payback time from earlier." Kai says as he still looks in the fridge.

"It was an honest mistake, thank you very much" Jay defends, glaring at his teammates as he grabs a bottle.

Nya goes beside him and gives him a peck on his cheek. "You're still the best for me."

The blue ninja smiles happily at that as Kai look over the door's fridge with a fake offended face. "And you're supposed to be my sister?"

"Hehe, love you too Kai." Nya giggles and I smile at the sibling's interaction.

I look at the door, wondering where Zane was and I decide to voice my thoughts but stop myself. He's probably busy, it's not of my business anyway.

Cole glanced at me and threw the finished apple on the garbage can before taking the bottle of water. "He's meditating on the deck if you were wondering."

"Meditating?" I question, a little surprise he guessed my thoughts.

"Yeah, it helps him for you know what." Nya whispers to my right and I nod.

"He does that a lot." Kai says as he takes out a half-eaten sandwich. "It's like a hobby, I don't know how he manage to do it. I can't even last five minutes."

"I wonder why." Jay mutters and Cole starts laughing.

"Anyway, I should get going." The ninja of earth says. "I need to take a shower."

"Yeah me too." Kai agrees before he shots his hand up. "Dibs for the other bathroom!"

The two of them quickly left the room as Jay groan in annoyance. "Ah man, I'm not going to have hot water."

"Hehe, it will come back." Nya giggles as she pat his shoulder. "While you're here you can help me doing lunch."

"Sound like a plan to me!" The blue ninja exclaims cheerfully and I smile at the couple. Nya told me the story of them on how they met each other. It's very funny that the first thing he sai― made Zane say what her favourite color was.

Soon the young couple were preparing the ingredients for lunch as they were talking. I then look the counter and see there was one bottle left. I guess it's for Zane.

"Can I give that to Zane?" I ask them as I point the bottle.

"Sure thing, the guys forgot to give it to him." Nya says as she takes out several bowls. I take the refreshment and exit the kitchen. I look at both sides of the hall, trying to remember where the door that leads to the deck was.

Nya showed me the entire ship earlier, yet I'm still unfamiliar with the place. It looks almost like a maze with all those halls and doors. Fortunately, I found my way and saw the stairs that lead outside. I open the door and the bright sun blinded me for a moment, a gentle breeze passing through my hair.

After my eyes adjusted to the light, I look around and stop until I spot a white figure sitting on the deck's floor. Zane was in lotus position, his back facing me. I slowly walk around, careful to not disturb him and look closely. His face was peaceful with his eyes closed, the sun making a light glow on his platinum hair. His chest was slowly rising and falling as his pale lips parted to exhale. He's really attractive.

A blush burns my cheeks and I shake my head. I can't think that, I barely know him. I just got here yesterday, yet…

Suddenly his face forms a frown and I quickly stand back. I then grew worry when his frown became bigger. Is he okay? I then gasp quietly when I saw a thin layer of ice starting to form under him and tiny little snowflakes floating around him. Zane takes a deep breath before exhaling and the frost slowly melts away along with the snow. I watch in awe and curiosity at the sight. After two more deep breaths, he opens his eyes and blinks a few times to adjust them with the light.

He turns slightly to the left and smiles. "Greetings, Melissa."

"Hi, Zane." I wave shyly but then frown again in worry. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." He nods and tilts his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh… I saw ice forming beneath you and…" I trail off, not knowing how to explain it.

His smile faltered a little bit and sighs. "You don't have to be concerned, it happens when I lose my focus."

I knew what he was talking about but I didn't push forward. "Oh, sorry to disturb you."

"It is fine, I finished my meditation anyway." He reassures as he stands up and dust off his pants. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… I thought you needed this." I say as I hand the bottle of water. "You m-must be tired after the training."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Zane smiles warmly as he takes the refreshment. He opens the cap and takes several sips.

"Don't you have back ache when you meditate?" I ask all of a sudden, trying to start a conversation before it becomes awkward.

He lowers the bottle of water and chuckles lightly and I blush in embarrassment. "Not really, maybe for the first few times. However you get used to it after a while."

"How long have you been meditating?" I question in curiosity.

He puts a hand under his chin with a thoughtful look. "As long as I remember, many years ago. I always enjoy meditating, it is really relaxing especially underwater."

I widen my eyes with a gasp. "Underwater?! Aren't you scared to drown?"

"Indeed, I started in a small frozen pond back in the village I lived." He nods. "And I am not scared, I know my limits."

"That's amazing!" I exclaims in surprise. How's cool is that to meditate underwater?! I can barely hold my breath for less than twenty second. "I should try it one day."

"If you wish, I could show you after we stop the threat that is after you." He proposes looking at me with kind eyes. I stare at his icy blue orbs and I quickly look away.

"I would like too." I say shyly.

Then a voice came from inside, making us turn at the door.

"Lunch's ready!" Nya calls followed by Jay's.

"And it's better than Cole's!"

"Hey!" A faint shout was heard inside the ship.

Zane chuckles at hearing this before looking at me with a smile. "Let us get our lunch before my brothers eat it all. They tend to devour the food in a blink."

"Then we better to quick." I laugh as I follow him.

* * *

**So now you know what Zane is dealing with. It's quite sad :( More explanation will come in the future, don't worry. I even had tears in my eyes when I thought about it xD**

**Anyway, thank you VERY MUCH for all your support and reviews! I'm glad you like the story so far. Stay tuned for the next chapter :D**

**Have a great day/night and don't forget to review!**

**Danino**


	9. The first warning

**Hi guys! So this chapter is a little boring, especially the beginning but I needed to put some information xD Also, as you all known (I think xD) school started or will start for others. So, as much as I hate it, updates will take longuer... unfortunately. But I will try to write the most possible in my free time :D So yeah... hope you'll like it and good luck with school!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The first warning**

**(Sensei's POV)**

I let go a few green leaves fall into my teapot and wait until it releases its flavour. I was currently in my chamber, looking for a scroll I knew it was somewhere here. Misako gave it to me a few years ago, saying it will come useful in the future and as always, she was right.

I put down an old brown book and pick another one. It must be in some in those books, but which one. Most of the books and scrolls were still in boxes or chests. I've been searching for hours ever since I saw our young guest. I've seen this necklace before, yet I don't quite remember the name of it. My father talked about it when I was a little boy. Apparently, the necklace can do much more than healing. However, the mystery was buried with my father's grave.

"Manual of the elements." I whisper.

I turn the pages carefully and glance at the ancient texts. It was a book about the conditions an elemental master can have, whenever physical or psychological. I always pray to use it as little as possible, but the trials and tribulations are inevitable for my pupils. I am glad he's recovering step by step, he has manage to regain control of his element. It will take time for his wound to heal but he will overcome it.

"Maybe in this one." I open a new book before I pour some tea in my cup. A faint steam comes out of the tea pot.

I blow over the cup as I look the next book. It wasn't really a book, more a pile of scrolls tied together. I turn the pages until I made a sudden stop, almost spilling my cup of tea. It was one of the pages that were missing a part but it was the one. There was a drawing of the necklace and some description. At the top right, was the title: The Necklace of… Unfortunately, the rest of the title or texts are unreadable, time started to take over the paper.

I frown in disappointment at this. Maybe Misako has more information about the necklace, I should contact her soon. I squinted my eyes, trying to see something and with the good amount of light I could read:

_The necklace… forged in some… of the… Peaks by A….the... The one… possess it…live. Beware of the dar… hearth…only the… ones can…it. The one not cautious…perish with…life._

The rest of the text is too illegible. I really need to know the end. The last sentence gives me deep concern. My father told me the danger it can bring if the necklace is used improperly. I can deduce by _Peaks_, the scroll is referring as the Golden Peaks. It makes sense because it is a powerful place.

Now the question is by who. I don't recall someone named with the letter A. Perhaps, Melissa knows the person who gave the necklace to her but then again, why did the person gave it to her. The necklace has incredible powers and yet it ended in the hands of a young woman like her.

I take a sip of my tea and look again at the picture. That means the creator of the jewel saw something special about her. I did sense an energy coming out from her but I presume it was from the necklace. I glance at the other opened books until I widen my eyes in realisation with a gasp. I quickly put down my cup of tea and rush over a bookshelf. I search for a few moment before I found the book and put it on the table.

Maybe _they _will come back, I thought as I flip the pages rapidly. I stop when I spot a drawing with ancient texts and symbols. I look carefully at it and sigh in defeat. There's no need to have false expectations, _they_'ve been gone centuries ago. The energy I sensed is probably another reason and this is not the time to think about that.

"Only time can tell…" I close the book and put it back on its place.

As for now, we have bigger problems. After dinner, I will call my pupils and our guest Melissa to a meeting to see how we can stop the new threat.

**(Kai's POV)**

_After dinner, in the bridge…_

"So Sensei, what's the meeting for?" Jay asks as we enters the room. Nya and Melissa arrived a few moments later. The girl enters and looks around nervously before standing next to my sister.

"I have called you here so we can start looking for the people who wants to capture Melissa." Sensei starts, gesturing at her with a nod. "We never know when they will strike again. Is it okay if we ask you some question?" He looks at Melissa and she nods hesitantly.

"Okay, where do we start?" I lean over the wall as I cross my arms.

"We could start by locating the village Melissa was in." Nya proposes as she heads towards the keyboard. She types something and a map showed on the big screen. "Where were you on the day of the attack?"

The necklace wielder slowly gets closer to the map and looks carefully. "Um… I was at Yamakaze village, I think it's in the west side of the mountain regions of Ninjago." She points at the screen and Nya zoomed the map at where she pointed.

"Do you know the other villages before you got there?" Cole questions next.

Melissa looks at the screen again. "I-I don't know, I didn't get the name. I just passed through them because… I didn't feel safe."

"What do you mean?" Jay says with a raised eyebrow.

"It s-started a few months ago." She rubs her arms in worry. "I felt that… someone was watching me."

"It is quite possible that the men from yesterday were following you during a long period of time without you knowing." Zane proposes and Melissa widen her eyes in fear but the white ninja reassures her as he puts a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry, you are safe here."

"Any idea who may be them?" Nya asks.

"I never seen them before… um, before I black out." Melissa frowns, trying to remember the attack as she holds the necklace. "It's all a blur but I think I heard one of them say 'call the boss'."

"Interesting," Sensei strokes my beard. "We now know that those men work for someone."

"But the question who?" Cole says with a frown.

"Yeah, 'boss' can be anyone and it can even be a group." Jay adds, waving his arms to express the amount of people possible.

From my peripheral, I notice Zane tensed before quickly looking towards the door. I follow his gaze in confusion and at that moment a sharp thud was heard at the door, making us jumps in surprise. We quickly take a battle stance at the direction on the sound.

"What was that?!" Cole whisper-shouts. Nya quietly taps some buttons on the keyboard as several images appear on the screen.

"I can't see anyone." She says, looking at the surveillance cameras. "I don't know what it was."

"Let's find out." I voice with determination as I walks towards the door. I put my ear on it and listen for a moment before looking at the guys and shake my head. I open it and we were surprised to see an arrow stuck deep into the wooded door. It was long, thin and silver, making reflect the moon's light.

"An arrow?" Jay says in confusion as he looks over my shoulder. He looks at the door and frowns in annoyance. "Aw, we just bought this door."

"Not just an arrow, look there a message." Cole pulls out the pointy weapon. At the end of the arrow, there was a small piece of paper between the black feathers.

"That means the archer must be nearby." Zane reveals, looking outside with caution. Nya rushes over the keyboard and actives the radar.

After a few seconds, a red square appears on the screen with a robotic voice. "_Human lifeform no detected._"

"How can it be?" Jay looks at the screen in frustration. "The archer can't just disappear just like that!"

"It's no matter, we need to start the engines now." Sensei orders as he looks at Nya. She nods and she quickly turns on the booster. The Bounty slowly starts to rise before taking off, making us stumble a little from the force. We go outside and lean towards the railing, trying to find something suspicious but all I can see is trees and darkness.

You lucky little―

"Uh… guys, you may take a look at this." Cole voices worriedly from the bridge. I go back inside and see the others already around Cole, looking at the piece of paper on his hand.

"What does it say?" I say, walking towards him. He hands me the paper and I look at it before widen my eyes. On the small piece of paper there was a writing in red that said:

**_"You don't know me, but I know you_**

**_You will never be free, until I catch you"_**

"That's so creepy." Jay shivers slightly.

"They know me?!" Melissa whispers in shock as she backs away with a hand over her mouth. "H-how?"

"Is as I feared, this person is much dangerous than we expected." Sensei reveals, stroking his beard. "It's not just a simple mugger or bandit but something worse."

"Do you think it was one of the three guys?" Nya questions in worry.

"I don't think so." Zane reveals with a shake of head. "I do not recall one of them having a bow."

"Does that mean we have to deal with two threat instead of one?" Jay ponders.

"It is a possibility." The white ninja shrugs. "However, I may be wrong."

"What do we do?" Cole asks.

"For now, we need to fly to somewhere safe." Our teacher takes the messaged paper and examines it closely.

"Sensei, t-this is why I can't stay here." Melissa shakes her head. "They're coming a-after me, not you and―."

"Relax, like Zane said, you're safe." I reassure as she bits her bottom lip in worry.

"You have nothing to fear, Melissa." The white ninja smiles at her in reassurance. "As long you are with us, they will not get you."

She sighs and nods. "If you say so…"

"Now, it's time for you to go to bed." Sensei announces as he leaves the room, making us groan in annoyance. "You have training to do tomorrow."

I peek outside one last time before I close the door and follow the others.

* * *

**(Normal's POV)**

Meanwhile, deep into the forest, there was a dark figure up in a tree watching in awe the flying ship take off. The archer takes out a small device from his pocket and turns it on as he lower his mask, revealing a young man's face.

"Message delivered, sir." The archer manages to whisper, still amazed by the view.

"Did you get caught?" A much older voice asks through the device. The archer quickly snaps out of his stupor and attaches his bow to his back.

"Negative, they didn't detect me." The young man reassures as he looks around, preparing to climb down. "I got away in time."

"Excellent…" The harsh voice starts, clearly grinning. "I knew those three would fail, but you… you never disappoint me. In fact, you only keep improving, boy. You passed your first test."

"Thank you, sir." The archer nods in gratitude, even if he couldn't see him. "What should I do next?"

"Follow them, but keep your distance." The voice orders through the static of the device, making the archer grimace. How is it supposed to follow a _flying_ ship?! "They mustn't know your existence. I will still send the trio as a distraction, so be careful to not be caught by them as well."

The young man bits his lip at the challenge, but he will do it anyway. He can't fail his master, he'll get big consequences if he did. "If you get any important information, report it to me immediately. Got it?"

"Of course, sir." The archer pulls up his mask as he starts to climb down the tree. "I will report my findings as soon as possible."

"Very well, this will be your next test… don't fail me." A beeping noise fills the air as the call ended. The man jumps off a branch and lands silently on the ground. He sighs and looks at the starry sky before running towards his target, his body disappearing completely through the darkness as if he was never here.

* * *

**OMG, who is this guy?! There's another mysterious person! You shall know in the future, you'll see him again don't worry. By the way, the message isn't the best one, I suck at rhymes but I tried xD So, how was it? Not too boring? **

**So as I said in the beginning, I'm sorry that the updates will take longuer to do. It breaks my heart :( But I'll try my best to do it! Annyway, thank you very much for all the reviews and support :D Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Have a great day/night and don't forget to review :D**

**Danino**


	10. Memories from the past

**Hey guys, what's up? Yeah, it's been a while. Sooooorry but school is taking away my time to write Dx But good thing there's a new chapter now :D So this chapter is rather sad (hurt/comfort), but it also contains some cuteness xD Just for you know, the chapter starts will Melissa's dream (it's in italic)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Memories from the past**

**(Melissa's POV)**

"_Mommy, can I go outside?" Asked an eight-years-old girl with beautiful cinnamon hair._

"_Of course, darling. Just be very careful." Smiled lovely the mother while washing the dishes. "And could you tell your Daddy that lunch is almost ready?"_

"_Okay_, _I will!" The little girl came out of the house and ran through a big garden full of colorful flowers, her golden necklace swinging with each steps. She stopped in front of her favorite plant, it reminded of winter with its magnificent white petals with blue highlights. The child smelled in bliss the flower before running again with a big smile on her face._

_The sun shone brightly and the heat of summer was present in the small village of Azoria. It was a perfect day to play outside for a little girl like her. Not so far, there was a man chopping wood near the entrance of the forest. Looking at the distracted man with playful emerald eyes, the little girl crouched and hidden herself behind a rock. She stepped on a twig and froze, making the man to stop for a moment before returning on his work. She giggles silently as she attempted to jump to scare him, but failed when the man turned himself and grabbed her by her arms._

"_Raaaawwrr I got you!" Exclaimed the brown-haired man tickling her._

"_Aaahh, you caught me, daddy! You win, you win!" Laughed the girl trashing around uncontrollably. The father stopped, chuckling to himself and put her on his shoulder._

_"What are you doing here, sweetheart?" The young father asked looking up at her daughter with a bright smile._

_"I wanted to play outside." The eight years old girl giggled as she ruffled his brown hair. "And mommy said it's almost lunchtime."_

_"Oh, what did mommy cook?" He questioned as he raised his hands to take her littles ones._

_"She made stew with chicken!" The child says happily, making the father laugh at her enthusiasm._

_He was about to talk when a long bloodcurdling scream was heard from the house. He froze and his hazel eyes widened in realisation. No…it can't be… he thought as he put his daughter down and looked at her with fear. They're here...how did they found us?_

"_Daddy, what's going on?" Said the child with a shaky voice as she looked at the house, tugging his shirt. He snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at the house before staring at his only child. There's only one way..._

"_Melissa, look at me, look at me sweetheart," he started, kneeling down as he cupped her cheeks with his hands, "I need you to run into the woods as fast as you can, okay?"_

"_W-why?" The little girl asked with quivering lips as she glanced over his shoulder._

"_Just listen, go to the great oak and take the bag inside the tree. Don't come back, okay, just keep running until you find a safe place. Your mother and I will be fine. Remember, don't let anyone take your necklace. Be safe, be strong Melissa. I love you."_

_The father kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly, fighting his tears. He released her as he stood up and turned himself towards the house with the axe in his hands._

"_Now, go before it's too late. Just keep running." He said sternly over his shoulder before whispering to himself. "Please, don't let them find her…"_

_The little girl stood there motionless but soon recovered and rushed into the forest like her father said. She had no idea what was going on, but she kept running. After a few minutes, she looked behind and saw with horror her home been ravaged by fire. She yelped as she stumbled over a root, but quickly recovered as she ran faster, going deeper into the forest._

"_BRING ME THE GIRL!" Shouted a harsh voice in the distance. Then, they were numerous black figures going after her. The frightened eight-years-old girl continued to run as her vision blurred with tears. Steps by steps they were closer and closer, before everything became dark…_

Wa… up…Mel…sa…

I hear a distant familiar voice calling my name.

Meli… ple… wak…up…

Someone's shaking my shoulder slightly. I snap open my eyes gasping for air as my heart is racing crazy in my chest. The blanket was tangled with my legs as I try to sit up, holding my necklace tightly and my body starts to tremble. Again with the same dream, yet I'm still not use to it. It's been while, last time I had it was a month ago. Why now?

I wipe the sweat of my forehead with the back of my hand and try to focus on one spot but I can't. Suddenly a cool hand touches my shoulder, making me jump in surprise.

"It's okay, it's just me." A velvety voice reassures near me, yet it sounds so distant… like a voice lost in a dark tunnel.

I can still see the images of my dream… no memory. My mother's scream ringing in my ears…the burning red blazes ravaging my house… the man's order.

"Melissa, look at me and take deep breaths. It was just a dream." It was then I realise I was holding my breath. I blink several time before my vision become clear and I face two icy blue eyes. The blond man sits beside me and looks at me with deep concern.

I shake my head and make my hand into fists. I pull my legs close to my chest and manage to whisper. "No, it wasn't a dream…"

It was never a dream, only a piece from the past. I don't know why this time it felt more vivid and real than the last time. Back in the day, I was fine after a few minutes but now…

"What do you mean?" He frowns in confusion but still in worry.

"They…they were chasing m-me… after they k-killed my…my…" I choke as tears fills my eyes blurring my vision. Another image from that day comes in mind, showing the fire ravaging my house as black smoke masked the blue sky. "T-they are g-gone because of..."

Zane frowns for a second until his eyes widen in realisation with a gasp. Unable to continue, I try to wipe my tears but they were already sliding down my faces. Argh, I shouldn't be crying right now. I could've done something to prevent it, but I didn't and ―

All of a sudden, I feel a pair of strong arms go around me. I tense up a little, startled by the action when I was pull into a hug but doesn't push away. I stop breathing as I try to hold back a sob, my eyes shut tightly.

Why do I always have the same dream? They will never stop going after me… not after that day. Come to think of it, it's the first time I tell someone about my parent's death… well sort of. I didn't say the whole story, only a part of it but still. It's hard enough to deal with when someone asks about my parents. It has been ten years since the incident and it still feels as if it was yesterday.

"Don't hold it back, Melissa." Zane says softly, rubbing my back. "Let it go, you need it."

That was it. Like flipping a switch, I bury my face to his chest as I sob, my tears now flowing freely. A scent of pine needles envelops me as I feel his warmth, relaxing a little. Zane then starts to slowly stroke my hair which had knots but his fingers gently untangle them, bringing me some comfort.

"I-I could h-have don―"

"Shhh, it wasn't your fault, Melissa." He whispers as I cry on his shirt. "You have nothing to worry about, you are safe now."

**(Zane's POV)**

I look down at her in worry as I gently rocking her back and forth to calm her trembling body. Her hot tears are starting to go through my gi as her hands clutches at my sleeves. I frown when her sobs became stronger. It pains me greatly for unkown reason to see her in such a troubled state.

I was only going to check on her to tell breakfast was ready when I heard a voice behind the door. I tried to knock, but there was no response. At first, I thought Melissa was talking with Nya but then I remembered that she was in the living room with Jay. I grew worry when the voice became louder so I decided to open the door as much I didn't want to intrude. I was shocked when I saw Melissa mumbling and shaking in her sleep, but relieved that she wasn't in danger. However, I never knew she would react that way when I woke her up.

I notice that since her arrival, she became a little more open. Beside me, she became good friend with Nya. She is still hesitant about the others though, especially Kai. Maybe, she thinks he's still upset about their challenge but I sense there's something more.

Sigh, her past must have been very difficult…

According to what I understood, her parents were killed by someone that, I presume, is after her since that day. But why and who? This person is more dangerous than I expected, he or she is ready to end innocent life to get her. However, was it the same person who sent those men to kidnap her or someone else? Also, was it the one who sent the message about a week ago?

I continue to give her comfort as she quietly calms down. My sensors indicates that her pulse is getting back in its normal cadence as her trembling is decreasing as well. After a few minutes of rocking she looks up , her face all moist with tears as her hands rest on my chest. She slowly pulls back as she glances at me with a timid face. I look at her with confusion until I realise that I'm still holding her. I swallow hardly as I feel my face warming up and release her. She shifts her weight uncomfortably as she realises our previous position and that she just cried in my arms.

"I'm sorry." She whispers shyly as she rights herself. "You shouldn't have seen this."

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize." I look at her with a smile as I gently wipe her last tears with my thumb, making her flinch but doesn't push away. Her puffy emerald eyes flutter for a moment before quickly looking away.

"Do you feel better?" I ask softly as I remove my hand from her warm cheek and she nods slightly. We stay silent for a moment before I open my mouth but I close it. I wanted to ask her something, but it may be a sensitive subject. She is still emotionally unstable at the moment. I don't think she's rea―

"I was eight when it happened…" She whispers looking as her hands, answering my question without knowing. "…but it still feels as if it was yesterday…"

Melissa then starts telling the drea― the memory from the beginning. New tears fell and I knew it was hard for her. I wanted to stop her, but she insisted. I listened to each words carefully as she keeps talking, her voice shaking from time to time. When she finished, my emotional framework was bombard with sorrow and concern.

She was only a child at the time… yet, she became a strong young woman.

"Y-you're the first p-person to know the whole story... only… a few knows a-a part of it." She speaks softly as she traces a pattern on the mattress and I stare at her with wide eyes. Why did she tell me her past? It is not a subject you tell to everybody, especially to someone you met recently. Of course, I am touched that I was the first one to know, but my logic takes over. I frown a little and voice my thoughts. "I do not wish to sound rude but why did you tell me this?"

She glances at me several times before she sighs. "I-I don't know… I have this feeling that you s-should know it. I d-don't understand why, though… Maybe because I uh… I-I." It was clear she was struggling on her words.

"It's okay, I understand." I smile at her. I believe she tried to tell me that she trust me. She hasn't been that open before, I am glad I can call her my friend. Over the past week, I learned many things about her. Despite her shy demeanor, she loves to help people. During our training, she tends to maintain the Bounty clean even if we told her she didn't have too since she's our guest but she always reply with a smile saying: _It's a way to repay you for letting me stay._

However I feel a little twinge of guilt deep in my system. I quickly push that feeling away and place a hand on her shoulder in a comfort manner. "I am honored you entrusted me with this. Your strength on telling about this sensitive topic is quite impressive."

"Y-yeah, thanks I guess." She says timidly as she continues to trace the patterns of the mattress.

"I was wondering about something." I start and Melissa looks up, waiting for me to continue. "What happen if you don't have your necklace?"

"Well, the moment I don't have it... my body becomes weak and weaker over the hours until my heart stops, I guess. I can live without it for three days only." She reveals regrettably as she holds the jewel.

"Did it happen?" I say worriedly hoping it didn't.

"…Yes, three years a-ago, I lost it for about two days. It was very painful and…" She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I can't…"

"No need to apologise." I reassure with a nod but then frown. "However, I am deeply sorry about your loss."

Two months ago… people said those very same words to me. I mentally shake myself and push away the mournful memories. This is not the time to think about that.

"Thanks." She looks up with a faint smile as she wipe her last tears. "But I should be the one to say it."

I widen my eyes, wondering how does she knows that. She must have seen my shocked face because she bows her head. "Nya… told me a-about your father when I saw some pictures on the wall."

I take a deep breath and slowly exhale, calming my element that was starting to react. "He passed away when he became really ill at the hospital. I knew this day will come the sooner or later. However… the mourning is still painful."

"Is this why you lose your focus the other day?" She asks in worry, referring the day I was meditating at the deck.

"Yes." I sigh sadly, remembering the sorrowful day, two months ago. "At least, I know he's in a better place now."

"Just like mine." She says and I smile down at her.

"Melissa, remember that from now on I will not let anyone hurt you. We are going to stop this man. We're all here for you." I promise truthfully as I gently put a lock of hair behind her ear. Her smile gets wider with a light blush on her cheeks.

She quickly wraps her arms around me and snuggles into my shoulders. The same warm heat invades my systems, including my face. Why do I always overheat in those moments? I should ask Jay about it, it is starting to give me deep concerns.

"Thank you, Zane." Her muffled voice says as she hugs me. "You're a great friend."

"You don't need to thank me, this is what friends are for." I answer smiling as I return the hug. A faint sweet scent of lavender and jasmine reaches my senses, making my power source react slightly. We then pull back and I help her to stand. "I should be the one to thank you, you healed my arm back then."

"Oh, it was nothing," she smiles warmly, "but you're welcome."

I open the door and let Melissa go first. "Now, come, breakfast is ready and Lloyd should arrive soon."

* * *

**And this is how she lost her parents... I know is very sad. When I wrote it, my eyes were watering. There was so many feels xD You'll also know more about Zane's dad and how he passed away and stuff. ****But for now, you know how she survived "that day". I know that I didn't describe her parents a lot, but there's a reason. You'll learn more about them in the future (especially her mother), so don't worry. **

**So see you next time and stay tuned!**

**Have a great day/night and don't forget to review :D**

**Danino**


	11. I'm a what!

**Hey guys! So chapter 10 is finally here :D Seriously, I'm sorry for taking so much time but school is draining my energy away. Thank you for being patience with me :) Anyway, we'll finally going to see our green ninja! He's going to be here from now on because I got plans for him... hehe xD**

**With that said, here's the chapter and there's a little surprise at the end!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10: I'm a what?**

**(Lloyd's POV)**

"Hey dad, are we there yet?" I ask my dad for I think the twenty-fourth time. My dad didn't want me to summon my golden dragon to get there saying that I shouldn't rely too much on my power so we travel by foot. Ugh…

Five month has pass since I defeated the Overlord and since that day, I spent most of my time with my parents visiting some cities. I will always remember the time I was walking on the street and a bunch of crazy girls started chasing me for an entire hour. Fortunately I found a hiding spot in the dumpster. Yeah, not the best spot, but hey, it worked.

Anyway, it was fun… not the fangirl part, but I can't wait to see the guys again! I miss them so much. Like Kai's fiery spirit, Jay's lame jokes, Cole's cooki— scratch that, Zane's cooking and so much more. It will be good to be back with the team. Speaking of Zane, I wonder how he is.

"Yes, son. We're almost there." Garmadon says rolling his eyes. My father wanted to come with me to see his brother, my uncle. My mother couldn't come so she stayed at the monastery, but she'll come for the next time. After ten long minutes of walking I can finally see the Bounty. Wow, looking good! It's even better than the one back on the Dark Island. The guys really did a great job rebuilding the ship.

"Yeah, we're here!" I exclaim running towards the airship, leaving my dad behind. The new Destiny Bounty was slightly bigger than the last one, I bet the inside is even more.

"Hey guys! Lloyd's here!" I think it was Jay who said that. I impatiently wait for the lifter as it descends. The moment it touches the ground, I quickly board the ship and finally see the ninjas and Nya. I look up in awe, admiring the new design of the Bounty before looking at them.

"Hey guys, no time no see!" I greet as everyone give me a hug. I then notice there's a girl with wavy hair behind them. Who is she?

"It's good to see you, Lloyd." Zane smiles warmly with a nod, his crystalline eyes more vivid than before. I blink twice in surprise before smiling back. Last time I saw him, he wasn't in his best state and it was understandable. It was really rough for him, I'm glad he's doing fine now.

"How are you, lil' bro?" Kai puts me in a playful headlock before ruffling my hair, making me groan in annoyance.

"Kai, quit it!" I squirm in his grasp before glaring him as I comb my hair with my hands back to normal. He just laughs and crosses his arms with a smirk.

"How was your vacations with your parents?" Cole chuckles patting my back.

"Great, we visit many cities to receive prizes and awards but after a time it became boring. One day, I've been chased by fans… trust me, it's really creepy." I answer with a shudder as the gang laugh. This bunch of crazy girls even wanted to rip my clothes off, seriously! I will never forget that day.

"I know right? Hey, Cole, remember the day we went buying milk at the market?" Jay asks between laughs. "Those crazy people rip your shirt off!"

The leader rolls his eyes before smirking evilly. "And I remember _you_ screaming like a girl." He counters smoothly with his hands on his hips as we all start laughing.

"Hey! Excuse me but they were chasing us with scissors!" Jay defends putting his hands up. Wait what? Why in the world they were running with that?! Like I said, it's creepy.

My father arrives and says hello to everyone until he promptly stops. He stares at the girl with wide eyes and quickly recovers before going see my uncle at the bridge. Well, that was weird… I look at the guys and they only shrug with confused faces. I turn around and see Nya talking with the mysterious girl.

"Uh…Who are you?" I ask hesitantly at the girl with cinnamon hair. She turns her head and walks towards me.

"Oh, hi. I'm Melissa and-" She starts but Jay cut her off.

"She's Zane's little _friend_!" The blue ninja snickers, putting "friend" in emphasis as he grabs the ice ninja's shoulders. The girl named Melissa blushes a little before glaring at him and the others laugh except of Zane.

"What!?" I exclaim with wide eyes as I look at the nindroid. There's going to have another mushy-couple in this ship! I can barely stand seeing Jay and Nya hugging and cuddling together with goo goo eyes. One is enough!

"Well yes. Melissa is our friend." Zane clarifies before tilting his head at Jay. "I do not understand what's funny, brother?"

"He meant she wa―" Kai starts.

"Stop you two!" Nya tells nudging his brother as she glares at Jay and Cole who were chuckling. Yep, they hadn't change a bit. Zane was about to speak but Nya stopped him. "It was nothing, Zane."

"Uhmm anyway… I'm gonna be here for a while." She continues shyly as she looks at the still confused white ninja before smiling. She then told me the whole story with the bad guys, the rescue, the necklace and blabla.

"Whoa…" I stare at her in awe when she finished her story.

"I know, right? She was rescued by prince charming over there." Jay whispers pointing at Zane with a smirk.

"Oh, so your necklace is magic?" I ask her, rolling my eyes at Jay's comment and she nods. "Can you do other things than healing?"

"Well… I don't know but I can do one thing, that's for sure." Melissa says with a thoughtful look, earning confused looks from the others.

"What is it?" Jay questions with a wide smile. "Can you do it now?"

"Um, I don't know." She mumbles shyly.

"Yeah, that would be cool." I say excitedly. "The visit of the Bounty can wait."

"Okay… Let me see." She looks around the deck and finds a dead leaf on the ground. She picks it up as we surround her. We looks quizzically at the lifeless brown leaf in the palm of her hand. I was about to ask her what was she doing, but stop with a gasp. The leaf starts to change color by the stem, becoming greenish within a few seconds. It slowly climbs until it reaches the top before expanding all over the rest of the leaf. We stare with amazement at the green leaf full of life.

"Whoa…" Kai and Cole whisper at the same time, speechless.

"It's so beautiful." Nya breathes out.

"This is beyond cool!" Jay shouts spreading his arms out in excitement almost hitting Kai's face. The fire ninja grunts in annoyance as he pushes his arm away.

"That was awesome!" I exclaim in awe.

"How did you do it?" Zane asks looking at the once-dead leaf with wide eyes.

"Mmm… I'm not sure, probably the necklace," she explains sheepishly with a shrug, "I can do it since I was little."

"I don't think it was your necklace, Melissa." An elderly voice says from behind.

**(Normal POV)**

Meanwhile, not so far from the Bounty, there was three men walking in the deep forest of Taiga.

"Ugh Joe, we've been searching for the pajama man for hours, now. Can we take a break?" A man with brown hair whines to his leader.

"No we can't, stupid. We need to find him before the boss cut us in half, literally. We already failed once, we can't fail again." The man named Joe voices irritably. "Did you find something, Mark?"

"Nope, nothing more than trees and rocks." The third man with blond hair reports looking the surroundings. "And by the way, Dave, it's a ninja not a pajama man."

"Oh same thing," Dave waves off, "he looks like one though."

"Maybe, but they're high skilled fighters and―" Mark starts but something interrupt him.

"What's wrong?" Joe asks as his teammate takes out his binoculars. "Did you find something?"

"Take a look. You're never gonna believe this." Mark announces handing the binoculars to him. The leader seems a little unsure but looks anyway and gasps.

"Wait… what? Is that a flying ship?" Joe voice in disbelief.

"Yep. The girl's aboard, but there's more. Look closer." He tells pointing at the ship.

"Oh no…you got to be kidding me!" Joe shouts angrily and throws the binoculars on the ground. The brown haired man quickly grabs it and looks as well.

"Hey, there's more pyjama men! They look like a rainbow together." Dave reveals with a snicker as Mark face palms.

"How many times do I need to tell you… they're ninja!" The blond man sighs in desperation. "What do we do now, Joe?"

"We need to report this to the boss. We can't take the whole bunch of them by ourselves. Hopefully, he will think of a plan." The leader of the gang announces with a hand on his forehead. Suddenly, a snap of a branch was heard making them to turn around.

"What was that?" Dave whispers with wide eyes.

"It's just a squirrel. See?" The blond points at a tree where the small rodent comes out before climbing the trunk. "No need to freak out."

"Argh, let's go back to our base. It's getting late." The leader says annoyingly as he nudges Dave to start walking. As the trio were leaving, a figure materialized itself through the branches. It was a masked man with a bow on his back. He jumps down the tree with a faint thud and lower his mask. He glances behind him to be sure he wasn't spot before sighing in relief. If it wasn't for the squirrel, he would have been found for sure. The archer looks up and a smirk appears on his face.

"Target found." He whispers as he looks at the flying ship from afar.

**(Melissa's POV)**

"I don't think it was the necklace, Melissa." Says a voice behind us. I turn around and face Sensei Wu with Lloyd's dad walking towards us. I notice that the latter was looking at me with wide eyes the second he stepped outside. I think his name is Garmadon. Wasn't he the dark lord and why is he staring at me like that?

The man slowly walks towards me as he looks at my neck with admiration. "I never thought it existed for real. I've been searching it for years." At these words, I quickly step back and hold my necklace tightly as I glare him. Don't you dare come near me.

"What do you mean, uncle?" Asks Lloyd as he glances quizzically at his father who backed off, seeing my silent warning.

"You revive a leaf with your own hands." Sensei starts, smiling at his older brother's antics.

What is he talking about? Sure, it was on my hands, duh…

"What do you mean by my own hands?" I ask as I quickly glance at the others who they just shrug. Sensei looks at his brother beside him before answering.

"Your necklace glows every time you use it, am I right?" He asks stroking his white beard and I nod. "However, your necklace didn't glow when you revived the leaf," he states calmly looking at the leaf on my hand. "You brought it in life without its help."

"So?" Kai says arching an eyebrow, getting impatient already. It's true, it never glows when I do that, but I always ignored it.

"I never seen anything like this. Brother, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Garmadon says with a grin ignoring us completely. We're all looking at them with more confusion. Okay, I'm lost here.

"Yes, I thought they were gone hundreds of years ago. I had a feeling that _they_ will come back. Although, it's only one of _them_ but it can be the new beginning. This is amazing!" Sensei Wu reveals grinning too. "However, we need to be sure of it."

What's going on? Who are _they_?

"OKAY, what are you two talking about?" Jay shouts making everyone jumps in surprise. The brothers looks at us and clears theirs throats. Thank you Jay.

"Melissa, not only you possess a unique and powerful necklace…" Garmadon starts pointing at my neck as I unconsciously take it again.

"But you have the power to control nature." Sensei finishes with a gentle smile. "At least, I think." Everyone gasp in astonishment. I look carefully at the green leaf that was still in my hand.

It's impossible…me… control the nature? I look at him with disbelief.

"What a-are you trying to say, Sensei?" I ask hesitantly, a little scared of the answer to come. His hazel eyes looks straight into mine.

"Melissa, you are the lost Kunoichi of nature."

* * *

**And BOOM! What a cliffhanger xD I'm sorry that I stopped at the best part, but it's for the best. Now we learned that Garmadon knows about her necklace...how? And why? It's a mystery, whOoooOoooo xD Anyway, thanks again for your supports and comments! You guys are the best :D**

**So see you in the next chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Have a great day/night :D**

**Danino**


	12. The test

**Hey guys! As always, sorry it takes so long to update. With school and stuff, it's taking away my time Dx And I've been feeling a little down these past few weeks. But hey, at least there's new chapter! Oh and before I forgot, did you guys see the picture of the new season?! It's amazing and confusing xD Can't wait for the new season!**

**Please enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The test**

** (Zane's POV)**

"Melissa, you are the lost Kunoichi of nature." Sensei announces.

"WHAT?!" We shout at the same time. I look at her and she seems very surprise like us. Mmh, come to think of it, I did sense a great power in her on the first time we met. At the beginning, I thought it was from her necklace, but there was another energy coming from her. Of all my hypothesis, I did not see that coming…

"What's a kunoichi?" Lloyd voices with a puzzled look, breaking the long silence.

"A kunoichi is a term to define a female ninja, Lloyd." I say patiently and everyone gasp.

"Are you serious? Girls can't fight!" Kai exclaims and Nya slaps his head. "OW!"

"Says the guy who was beat up by a girl a week ago." Jay states with a grin as Lloyd and Cole start to laugh. "AND mostly has a samurai sister."

"Shut up, Jay!" Kai growls at him as my blue brother snickers. Sigh, my fiery brother must know that females have their own strength, he should know that first.

"H-how is it even possible?" Melissa asks recovering from the news.

"I think it's time to tell you the rest of the story of Ninjago and the story behind the necklace." Sensei mentions heading inside, followed by Garmadon. We look at them with confusion before rushing to the bridge. We arrive at the bridge and wait for Sensei to start.

"Well, as you can all know, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, our father, with the help of the four golden weapons of creation." Garmadon starts and everyone nod.

"But what you don't know is that it was also created with four other elemental powers: nature, wind, water and shadow." Sensei continues and we stare at him with shock. "And with these elements, our father created the four platinum weapons of life."

"The bo staff of leaf, the fans of tempest, the whip of waves and the bow of darkness. These weapons were held by the Kunoichi in the past" Garmadon concludes as he crosses his arms. The room becomes quiet as we absorb all these new information. Four other elemental masters? How is it even possible?

"How come we never heard about this?" I asks politely as I raise my hand.

"The Kunoichi were vanished from Ninjago a long time ago. They were powerful women, sometime even more than the Ninja themselves. Some legends stated they perished during the battle against the Overlord before the separation of the land. After that war, we never heard about them. So to protect the weapons from evil purposes, we never talked about it" Sensei Wu explain as we look at him with wide eyes.

"Where are these weapons now?" Nya inquires rising an eyebrow.

"Sadly, we don't remember, but I think there's a map at the monastery." Our teacher informs looking at his brother.

"Indeed, Misako hid the map back home in case I tried to steal it when I was evil." Garmadon states with a frown. "I'm sure she knows where she hid it."

"Good, we will contact her after lunch." Sensei nods before looking at us. "Now, let us tell you what we know about the necklace."

We all look at him with curiosity and anticipation.

"The necklace is known by many names, such as The Amulet of Life. It was forged in the Golden Peaks, which is why it's really powerful due to the energy the place possess. You already know it has great healing ability but it can do more than just healing wounds." Sensei explains.

"Like what?" Jay asks.

"We don't know much. However, the necklace is apparently the key to achieve immortality." Garmadon reveals and we gasp. "Despite being a rumour, many people start looking for it such as me when I was evil."

"But is it even possible?" Melissa questions, not really believing. She wasn't the only one. "No one can live forever, it's against the rule of nature."

"I don't know." The former dark lord shakes his head. "If it's true then it's a good thing you're staying here. If I was still evil I would do anything to get the necklace."

"Melissa, you said you were cursed when you were born, correct?" Sensei asks as he looks at her and she nods.

"Yes, but I don't know with what exactly." The necklace wielder says with a shrug. "My… parents told me there was an attack at my village from a dark figure."

"Like the Dementor in Harry Potter?" Jay proposes, earning annoyed glances from the others.

"Really Jay?" Cole deadpans as he raises a bushy eyebrow. The blue ninja laughs sheepishly as he scratches his head.

The youngest son of the First Spinjitzu Master strokes his beard with a thoughtful face, ignoring the blue ninja's comment. "Do you know what it was?"

"No, but there were people saying there was a stranger who defeated the thing. It was also him who gave the necklace to my parents." Melissa tells as she looks at the jewel.

"Who was the man?" Garmadon asks with narrowed eyes.

"I don't remember much, it was A something The Mage, I'm not sure." Melissa scratches her head and Sensei gasps.

"The Mage? Why, of course, how could I forget that?" He exclaims as he looks at his older brother. "It's Azémar the Mage. Do you remember the young man with crossed when we were heading to the Forest of Tranquility back in our training?"

"Ah yes, he was an apprentice at the time." Garmadon nods before chuckling. "He sure was a troublemaker."

"Uh, who's Azé-something?" Kai raises an eyebrow.

"And is he a magician or some sort?" Lloyd asks.

"He's an old friend who help us in the past and no, he's not a magician. He uses magic but not for entertainment." Sensei smiles before frowning. "However, I am confused on why he gave the necklace to Melissa."

"Then, we should pay him a visit soon. It has been so long we heard of him." Lloyd's father suggest before looking at us. "Anyway, any question?"

"I have one. How come she's a Kunoichi if you said they disappeared ages ago?" Kai mentions crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's quite possible a few of them survived the war. There was a whole clan of them after all, including the ones holding the platinum weapons. If I remember correctly, the element wielders of these four elements of life were mostly woman for unknown reason. Of course, a man could possess one of the element but he couldn't expand his power to a high level, it was limited." Sensei explains as he pours some tea in his cup.

"Also, we call them Lost because over the generations, they were less and less elemental wielders of the sort. And for a time, we believed they were gone since we never heard of them." Garmadon takes over in the explanation.

"Are you trying to say that Melissa is related to one of them?" Nya asks, starting to connect the dots.

"Indeed we are." Sensei nods.

"Wait, that's impossible. My mother didn't have any sort of powers. Neither my grandmother nor anyone I know." Melissa counters narrowing her eyes at him.

"Are you sure about it?" Sensei says with a cryptic smile.

"Yes! I never saw them controlling trees and vines or something like that." She announces crossing her arms. "The only thing related with nature is they loved gardening and they…" Her greens eyes went wide as she trails off.

"They what?" Jay asks waving his hand.

"They… one day, when I was six, my mother found a dead flower in her garden. She dug out the plant and place it in a pot. I saw her take care of it and by the next day, the flower was once again alive," the necklace wielder shakes her head. "But that doesn't mean she could actually control the nature. She was just doing her work."

"Perhaps they were oblivious about their powers. They didn't know they had great capabilities." I explain looking at her as the others mutter in agreement.

"Even if they did know, how could you know I possess this power?" She asks turning her gaze to our teacher. "Maybe the necklace doesn't need to glow to do the trick."

"That is why there's one way to find out." He says simply revealing a small plant behind his back and places it on the table.

Where did he get it?

"Is that a winter flower?" Melissa questions staring at the plant with twinkling eyes. Winter flower? I never heard of this kind of plant. I suppose Melissa knows about them because of her mother. She seems quite fond with it, I thought as I look at her with a smile. Maybe I can do something…

"Yes it is. This flower blooms in the beginning of winter and dies at the end of it. Despite being immune of the harsh winter, they are extremely fragile. Only a small change of temperature can finish it." Garmadon informs us while presenting the lifeless plant. "Anyway, I want you to revive it."

"But I never revived a flower before, only leaves." The necklace wielder shakes her head.

"Well, this will be your first time then." Garmadon counters smoothly as he points at the flower.

"Oh…okay, I'll try." The necklace wielder says with hesitation as she walks towards it. We all gathered around the table.

"Wait, you must do it without your necklace." Sensei warns and she instantly freeze in place with wide emerald eyes.

**(Melissa's POV)**

My entire body stops when I heard the last word. What? Remove my… necklace?

"What?" I say holding my necklace tightly as I shake my head. "Nononono, I can't do that." No, I can't do this… it's too risky. What happen if they try to take it away from me? Someone once tried to take it from me by saying those same words. I was only eleven years old back then, a naïve girl who got carried away from her innocence. But not today, I can't let history repeat itself.

"But you must." Sensei replies calmly, snapping me out of my thoughts as I blink rapidly, a wave of emotions rushing in me. I almost made a grave mistake only because I thought I was helping the person. From that day, I don't let anyone touch it at all cost.

"If you want to know if you can truly control this power, you must take it off." Garmadon declares sternly. "It's the only way to find out."

"No, I'm sorry but, I…I…can't…" I stutter as I step back, feeling intimated all of a sudden until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Don't worry, you will be fine." Zane says softly with a smile.

"I'm scared… w-what if," I whisper as I start to tremble. I can't trust them…yet, "What if it happen again?" The rest of the group seem confused by my question, except for Zane. "W-what if someone tries to steal it from me?" I continue worriedly before looking at Garmadon. I still don't trust this guy.

"I'm not going to take it or something." The former dark lord chuckles as he puts his hands up. "That was before I became good."

I look at him as I bit nervously at my lower lip. It can be a ruse. We never know if they're just pretending to say that.

"Relax, he's not going anywhere. Not on my watch." Kai says glaring at the man as the latter rolls his eyes. Nya told me that he and Garmadon didn't had a friendly encounter when they first met. I guess he's still suspicious about him.

"I-I don't know…" I eye the people in front of me fearfully. I know I can call them my friends but my worry takes over me.

"It's going to be alright, I will be by your side." Zane mentions confidently standing beside me. I take a deep breath as I calm myself. "You will have the necklace back right after you finish, all right?"

I glance from the plant to the people in the room before looking at plant again, I was still worried.

"I will do it if you want to." He suggests. I look at him for a few seconds, his eyes only showing sincerity. The same feeling from the first day comes back and I nod. I'm safe. Everything will be fine.

I …I trust him.

"Okay." I say with a shaky voice as I return my gaze at the plant. I close my eyes and slowly remove my necklace from me as I exhale. Instantly, I feel my energy drain off as I put it on the table. The pendant quickly starts to pulsate a bluish turquoise glow searching for it wielder before it calms down. I cringe a little as I gasp for air and Zane quickly put his arms around me in case I fall.

I really hate this sensation, it reminds me every time of the day I lost it. It felt like I was underwater and something was keeping me from coming out, pulling me deeper and deeper into the depths… A wave of dizziness invades me as I try to push away the awful memory from my mind.

"Are you alright?" Zane asks and I nod as I grab his forearm to keep my balance. No, it's not the time to think about the past. I open my eyes and see everyone is looking at me with concern. Okay, I can do this. Everything is going to be fine.

"W-what do I do?" I ask as glance at the bearded man.

"Concentrate and put all your focus on the flower." Sensei instructs and I nod. I take a last look at Lloyd's father before taking another deep breath as I regain myself and place my hands in front of the dead plant. I send all my strength in my hands as I focus at my objective. I think this is how I'm supposed to do… right?

For a moment, there's was nothing until the bottom of the plant starts to become green. My legs are getting weak over the second but I don't give up. My eyes widened in fascination when the flower starts to rise slowly as it gains more colour.

"Just a little more." I hear Nya cheers. I continue my focus as my arms starts to be weak too, making my hands to tremble a little. My heart was pounding wildly and I was getting light headed. Just like the horrible experience I had, three years ago, but worse. The deterioration I had was extended in two days, not in a few seconds. It's getting much faster than I anticipated, I'm afraid that I can't handle it for much long. Soon, my legs will give up and slowly my heart will… No, I need to keep my focus, I thought as I mentally shake myself.

**_Be safe, be strong Melissa. I love you._**

I gasp at my father's gentle words he once said, giving me more strength. The stem of the flower is completely green as the petals becomes white as snow with crystal blue highlights. I shut my eyes from the exhaustion, but keep up. Always father…

"You can do it, Melissa." Cole says from my right. My breathing is getting heavier and heavier as I put the rest on my energy on the plant. Just a little more.

"You did it!" Jay exclaims happily. I reopen my eyes as I pant heavily and look at the beautiful flower full of life.

I did it… I truly did it! That means…

My vision becomes a blur as my legs gives up. I stubble backwards but strong arms catches me firmly but gently, before I hit the floor.

"Don't worry, I got you." I hear Zane's voice above me. I smile weakly as I try to look at his icy blues eyes. The same blue from the flower…

Suddenly, everything is spinning around me. I hear my name been called several times before my eyes close by its own accord.

* * *

**OMG another cliffhanger xD Well, I think that proves it...right? So how was it?**

**And the little moment with Zane was cute :3 But wait... there's more to come in the future xD Oh, did you guys check out the new "horror" one-shots I wrote a few days ago? You can take a look if you want!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next time! Don't forget to review :D**

**Have a great day/night everyone! **

**Danino**


	13. A clear proof

**Hey! It's been a while, isn't it? Yep still stuck with school and stuff. I'm glad it will be over in less than a month and we'll be freeeee for Christmas break xD**

**So I hope you had a good Thanksgiving, I don't celebrate it since I don't live in the US xD Anyway, enough talk and let's go back to the story, shall we?**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A clear proof**

**(Kai's POV)**

"Melissa!" We shout when she stumbles back, but Zane catches her immediately. We quickly gather around her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Cole asks as he looks down.

"I don't know." I shrug as I go around the table to see her. Melissa was completely limp.

"Quick Zane, kiss her!" Jay exclaims urgently as he points at the sleeping girl.

"W-what?" The blond man looks up with a shocked face and wide eyes, but there was also a small blush. "Why would I do that?"

"Yeah, you know give her the CPR thing?" The blue ninja clarifies with a smirk as he puts his hands on his hips. I look at the guys with confusion until we finally understand as we smirk as well. Ohhh I see where you're going…

"But Jay, there is no need to perform cardiopulmonary resuscitation in this kind of situation. She is just in a state of unconsciousness." Zane explains matter-of-factly as he carefully adjusts Melissa in his arms and the mentioned man just faced palm. Sigh, he didn't took the hint.

"You guys…" Nya laughs quietly shaking her head before she kneels down beside Melissa. "How is she, Sensei?"

"She is fine, only exhausted. It took all her strength to do the test, she needs the necklace now." Sensei Wu says walking towards us. I see Garmadon glancing at the jewel at the mention of its name with great interest. I quickly move myself between the table and him as he rolls his eyes. That's right, I still don't trust you, I thought as I narrow my eyes at the former dark lord.

Cole carefully picks up the jewel and gives it at Zane. The nindroid thanks him and puts it around her neck. Instantly the bluish glow appears again and flashes a few time before fading away. Then, Melissa open her eyes gasping for air as she looks around with confusion.

"Are you okay?" Zane asks her with worry as he removes a lock of hair out of her face.

"Y-yeah… I'm o-okay." She says weakly putting a hand on her forehead. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember? You revived the flower." Lloyd exclaims with a grin as he looks at her shocked face. "That was awesome!"

"I-I did?" She questions.

"Yup, take a look for yourself." Jay points at the plant. She barely lifts her head to see the plant on table and smiles faintly.

"So that proves it." Garmadon states crossing his arms. "She's the one."

"Yes, she is the lost Kunoichi of Nature." Sensei announce smiling, pouring some tea in his cup. He then approaches Melissa as he hands the cup. "This will help you." She slowly drinks the tea as she grimaces at the bitter taste and gives it back. "Nya, could you please help Zane bringing Melissa to her room?"

"Sure thing." The samurai says as she helps the necklace wielder to stand up. "Can you walk?"

"I think so." She says as she tries to take a step but her legs grew limp. Zane rapidly puts her arm around his neck so does Nya. "Okay, scratch that."

We laugh as the trio leave the bridge. I turn my gaze at my teacher and cross my arms. "Anyway, since we found the first Kunoichi, where are the others?"

"Sadly, I do not know, only time will tell. It is possible she is the only one in this period of time." Sensei announce looking at the once-dead flower before glancing at the doorway where the trio went. "Maybe the next one will be revealed many years later or in a few days… who knows."

"So, are we going to train her?" Jay questions arching an eyebrow. He then looks at me with a smirk. "Even if she beat up Kai last time."

"Yeah yeah… whatever." I huff rolling my eyes.

"Yes, she will be joining the team, if she accepts, and she will need help from each of you." Our teacher inform patiently and we nod. "Not only she must learn to control her element, but we need to protect the necklace as well."

"Sensei, I was wondering about something." Jay starts as he tilts his head. "Nya said that Melissa was related to one of the Kunoichi but wasn't a person supposed to be chosen by the element like us?"

We murmur in agreement as Sensei glances at Garmadon before sighing.

"You four were indeed chosen to protect the golden weapons just like the prophecy of the green ninja said. However, your elements weren't gifted because you are all descendants of the first elemental masters." He reveals.

"What?!" We exclaims in surprise. What the heck is he saying?!

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place?" Jay asks with a gasp.

"He wanted you to feel special about it. To believe you were gifted with something amazing." Garmadon says bluntly.

"It's rude when you say it that way, brother." Sensei glares slightly as his older brother.

"I'm being honest." The former dark lord counters with a shrug making our master sigh.

"So, our ancestors were elemental masters?" Cole asks for clarification.

"Yes, for instance, Jay." Sensei looks at the blue ninja. "I believe your mother's father was a lightning master."

"Really, grandpa Rick? That's so cool!" He says excitedly before laughing. "No wonder he was struck by lightning thrice."

"Cole, as for you… your mother was an earth master." Sensei reveals and the black ninja gasps. I watch him silently as he smiles sadly with a nod. No one knows what really happened to Cole's mother, he never talked about it. It's still a mystery for us.

"And Kai." I look at Sensei, waiting for him to continue. "Your father was a fire master, as you know, he was a good friend of mine."

"But uncle, it doesn't make sense. What about Zane?" Lloyd says with a frown of confusion. "He's a rob―"

"A nindroid." Jay coughs as Lloyd rolls his eyes.

"He's a nindroid, how did he get his power?" The green ninja asks.

"As for Zane, this is one of the mysteries I never got to solve, I knew he had the element of ice since the beginning but when we discovered his origins..." Sensei shakes in head. "I don't have an explanation. Perhaps, he was truly gifted with his element. We don't know much about his past along with his father's."

"Speaking of which, how is Zane doing?" Garmadon questions, since the last time he saw him was at the funeral.

"The first few weeks was really hard for him, resulting to lose the control of his element." Our master announces sadly. Like he said, the first few weeks were heartbroken for our brother. Not only he could accidently freeze things without his accord but he wasn't himself anymore. Everyone was worried of him, he barely left the room, even lock himself in. "However, he's been happier lately, we're glad he's getting better."

"Let me guess, it's the girl." Lloyd's father smirks and the guys and I start snickering. For once, I agree with him.

"I do not think it's in the way you think, brother." Sensei sighs before smiling. "But you are right, Melissa really helped him without her or him knowing. Maybe all Zane needed was a new friend to go through his mourning."

"Or something else." Jay whispers to me and I hold my laugh.

"So what are we going to do, Sensei?" Cole rolls his grey eyes at Jay's comment

"For now, Garmadon and I need will go to the monastery to retrieve the map." He looks for confirmation and Garmadon nods. Sensei then look at us. "Stay out of trouble. We will be back tomorrow after dinner."

"Pfft, when were we in trouble while you were gone?" Jay asks with a raised eyebrow and Sensei and all of us look at him with a deadpanned face. The blue ninja scratches the back of his head with a nervous laugh. "Eh… never mind."

I mean, we always get in trouble no matter what and for the simplest reason like the day Sensei went to buy some tea and we blew up the TV because we were fighting over the remote. How it blow up? We're still trying to figure it out. One second we were arguing and the other there was smoke coming out of the TV.

"Anyway, uncle, if there's more than four elements, does that mean I'm going to learn them?" Lloyd asks happily.

"I'm afraid not, nephew, one cannot possess that much of power. Four elements is already hard to control in one body as you know." Sensei reveals shaking his head as the blond ninja groans in disappointment. "Also, the four elements of life are much likely to be held by women. As I said before, a man can possess one element but it is a rare case."

"Whoa, that's sexist." I mumble quietly, hoping no one heard me but I was wrong.

"Says the guy who thinks girls can't fight." Cole remarks with a grin as Lloyd and Jay burst out laughing. I put a hand on my face and slowly slid it down. Ugh, they never going to sto—

"Wait a minute," I mention rising my hand as the guys calm down, "If is mostly _girls_ who can have those elements, does that mean there's gonna be one who will possess all four, like Lloyd?"

Everybody look at me with wide eyes as they realise my deduction.

**(Nya's POV)**

We walk through the alley until reaching Melissa's room which was across mine. I let go of Melissa, making sure Zane got her. Before I grasp the doorknob I glance over my shoulder. Despite her sleepy face, Melissa was blushing a little making me confuse until I notice the white ninja had put an arm around her waist to maintain her balance. I hold a giggle as I open the door. I know they're friends but still, they look so cute together.

"Do you need anything?" I ask as I turn on the light. "Some water or something?"

"I-I'm fine, thank you." She replies shyly, somehow she seems comfortable with the situation. "The tea helped me a little."

I go to the closet as the ninja of ice moves towards the bed, still holding her, and carefully lay her down. "Thank y-you Zane, but you know I could walk, right?"

"You are welcome and I am aware you are capable to walk on your own, but seeing the previous circumstances you need to save your strength." He smiles and as he sits on the edge of the bed. He puts a hand on her forehead and frowns. "You have a small fever." Zane mentions a few seconds later. "How do you feel?

"I-I'm okay… just tired. That test really drained my strength…" Melissa says with sleepy eyes as she winces. "And my head hurts a little."

"Oh, do you want some Advil?" I suggest as I take out a blanket from the closet, but something caught my eyes. Near her nightstand, there's a wooden chair covered by a thick dark cloak. Despite the scratches and tears, it was neatly folded revealing a golden object on the top of it. I remember she wore that the first day we saw her. I should probably try to repair it that would be a nice surprise.

"No thanks, I don't really trust pills." Melissa says sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"That's alright, I understand." I give her the blanket with a wink. "Me neither."

"Don't worry Melissa, you will be better after you rest." Zane announces as he stands up, but she stops her by taking his hand.

"I know, thank you for being there… I'm glad… I trusted you." She says with a faint smile before she falls asleep in a second. I notice Zane tensed up at her words. Why is he acting like this?

He let go of her hand with a stoic face as he pull the blanket over her shoulders. He turns to face me as we quietly leave the room. Before we arrive at the bridge, I stop him promptly.

"Zane, what was that all about?" I ask arching an eyebrow.

"About what?" He questions back as he avoids my eyes. I know that look, he's hiding something, I know it.

"Why were you so nervous when she told you she trusted you?" I ask again crossing my arms. He looks at me for a moment, his blue eyes reflecting worry and guiltiness, before he finally sighs.

"I do not believe she deserves my trust…" He starts softly looking down. "Because I do not trust her… yet."

"What do you mean?" I ask with concern. What does he means by that? They are really good friends. It's true, she was very unsure with the rest of us except for him at the beginning. Maybe because he saved her back then. But after a few days, she and I became good friends as the same with the other ninja.

"Zane, what's wrong?" He stays silent before he looks up as he rubs his arm and takes a deep breath.

"She… she doesn't know that I am a nindroid." He reveals quietly as my eyes widened. Oh Zane…

"Why didn't you tell her?" I whisper as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I do not want this to affect our friendship and… I am afraid she will not accept me." The blond young man mentions looking at his hand. I'm not surprise he said that, in fact it's one of his greatest fear ever since he discovered his origin. He doesn't say it, but we can tell by looking in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it." I reassure him with an encouraging smile. "She will accept you no matter what. I see you like any other human and I'm sure she does too, plus…" I cross my arms with a grin. "Everybody on this ship can tell you like her."

He head shots up and look at me quizzically as he tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the way you two look at each other or treat her a few minutes ago." I point out with two fingers. And the list goes on and on…

His icy blue eyes widen as he starts with a small stammer. "I-I was just merely helping her to―"

"Admitted it, Zane, you like her." I smirk with narrowed eyes.

"Well yes, she's a great friend." He smiles innocently and I face palm. He can be so clueless sometimes…

"No, not like that. Like, do you like _like _her?" I pressure getting a little frustrated.

"I do not understand what you are saying." He frowns, his eyes showing confusion to the max level and I groan. Okay, he really don't get it.

"Ugh, never mind." I roll my eyes and chuckle. He'll eventually find out… hopefully.

"Anyway, she will understand, I'm sure of it." I inform as I pat his back. "But you need to do it quickly before it's too late."

"Yes, you are right Nya, thank you." He smiles, his eyes with new determination. "I will tell her after she wakes up."

"That's the spirit." I say happily as I playfully punch him on the arm. "Now, the others are waiting for us."

**(Normal's POV)**

The three men on a mission came back to the base. They arrive in a big dark room where a hooded man was doing some archery. Only a few faint lights were in the middle of the room, leaving the corners in complete darkness.

"Well?" The mysterious man demands as he recharges his bow. "Did you capture the girl?"

"Uh…no we didn't, but we found her, boss." The leader of the group announces quickly. "She's aboard on a flying ship with more than one ninja."

"How many?" He asks sternly as he released the arrow. It hits perfectly at the center of the target panel.

"I think they were five ninja with two old dudes and another girl." The youngest of the gang mentions with a gulp, expecting their boss to lash out.

"That's great." The man reveals smiling evilly behind his hood. The trio watch him with confusion. "Now, I got something new for you to do."

He walks towards them and take out a simple apple from his hidden pocket. They look at him quizzically as he went to the target panel.

"I want you three to prepare an ambush." He starts as he delicately puts the red fruit on a crate, in front of the target. "First, you must lure the girl into the forest. Then you attack and bring her to me. Simple."

"Okay… but what if there's one of them?" The leader questions as he looks his boss taking a good distance between him and the target.

"Then, no matter what, kill him." The boss tells as he prepares to strike. "Because if you don't…"

The hooded man releases the arrow and it cut the fruit in half at high speed before hitting the center of the target. "You'll end up like this. Understood?"

"Y-Yes sir." The gang say in unison as they leave the room at rapid pace.

The mysterious man walks towards one of the wall and gently hang his bow. He had many of them and one was missing, a dark and silver bow that was known for its accuracy but he knew very well where it was or should he say who holds it at the moment. He goes back to the middle of the room as his gloved hand goes into his jacket and slowly takes out a yellowish envelope.

"Ah Miss Anderson, now, you won't escape this time since I've got this." He chuckles darkly as he turns the still-sealed envelope over, revealing a perfect handwriting of two simple words.

Two words that can change everything.

_To Melissa_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! *dramatic epic music* Omg, I think it's one of the best cliffhanger I ever made xD**

**Where did he get that letter? And who wrote it? How Melissa will react when she'll find it? Does Zane really likes her? So many questions, so few answers xD Even I don't know what's in the letter... Guess I'll need to work on it, hehe.**

**As you can see, I put the thingy with the descendants of the elemental masters. So it's a mix of season two and season 4 xD**

**Have a great day/night and don't forget to review!**

**Danino**


	14. The truth must be told

**Hey! How was your Christmas? I know I haven't update these last fews weeks but I had the final exams and stuff. And now that school is over, I'm on a trip right now! So I don't have much internet, unfortunately xD And let's not forget that today is a special day. December 30th is a really special day...**

**IT'S THE FIRST ****ANNIVERSARY of the story! Yeah, it has been one year since I published the first chapter of Secret of Nature. Thank you so much for your support and reviews! I don't have the words to say thank you. You guys are the best! **

**Now enough talking, let's get started! This chapter is sadly a dramatic one (what a way to celebrate xD) Well not so dramatic but it's a little sad. For those who read the old version, you know what I'm talking about. Also, you can have an idea by just at looking at the title. So yeah, I'll stop talking now xD**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The truth must be told**

**(Melissa's POV)**

_"You revived the flower with your own hands."_

_"What are y-you trying to say, Sensei?"_

_"Melissa, you are the lost Kunoichi of nature."_

…

I still can't believe it. After all these years…and I never knew. Sensei said my mother had the same power as I but could it be? Did she really had this power in her? Was she even aware having this power?

I flutter my eyes open and look my surroundings as I carefully sit up. For a second, I was confused where I was until my gaze stops at a beautiful sight in front of me.

On the nightstand, the magnificent flower of winter full of life lays on a pot. Blooming with pride, the healthy plant glows slightly as the sun shines reflects the aqua blue highlight. My gaze goes down and lands at the pot. It's a long thin vase made of crystal glass, so crystal it looks like frozen water. I take a better look as I touch it and realise with wide eyes that it isn't glass. The pot was made of pure shimmering ice. How's even possible?

Then it strike me.

Zane, I thought with a smile, of course he's the ninja of ice. But why isn't it melting? My fingers slowly trace the motifs of the vase, analysing each perfect snowflakes carved in the thin, yet solid ice. I take a deep breath and sigh in bliss at the sweet scent. It remind me of the garden my mother once had, a mix of dozens of flowers with something… cool.

I get up and stretch my arms as I take a glimpse at the clock. It's already 4 o'clock p.m. Whoa… I really did need some rest. Suddenly, my stomach growls in hunger and I chuckle as I leave the room. Well, I need some food too…

I walk through the alleys as I search for the others. I still can't get over it about the beauty of this flying ship. From the outside it looks small but once you're in there, you're surprise by all the rooms and space. I go to the kitchen, then to the deck, but nobody is there. Mmm…where are they?

I get back inside and head to Nya's room before stopping when I heard faint voices at the end of the alley. I follow the noises and pause at the game room where the shouts were louder. I hesitantly open the door and find everyone in. Cole, Kai, Jay and Lloyd were playing videos game while Nya was on the couch, talking with Zane. He must have sensed my presence because they both turn their head at me.

"Hello, Melissa." The blonde-haired young man smiles at me and I feel butterflies in my stomach as my cheeks get warmer. I nod and quickly look around the room to calm myself. What's wrong with me?

"Hey." Nya says happily as she gets up to hug me. "How do you feel?"

"Great, a little tired but nothing much and―" Coming again with revenge, my stomach cry in protest as my face flushes. Nya pulls back with a giggle.

"Well someone is hungry." She jokes with a wink and I laugh sheepishly. The others finally notices me and greet me while they were starting a new match.

"Hey Mel, want to try a match?" Jay asks waving his controller at me. I look at the paused game in a curious manner. There were several cartooned characters in a fighting stance, with I guess two teams because of the color red and blue.

"Yeah, maybe you'll even beat Kai in video games." Lloyd adds taking the bowl of chip from the coffee table. Cole and Jay burst out laughing as Kai only crosses his arms rolling brown his eyes.

"Uhh… I don't know." I look at them and scratch my head sheepishly. "I never played a video game before."

Immediately the boys stop all movements as if the time froze. Lloyd had a handful of chips in front of his gaped mouth, Jay's controller was still in the air while the two others were clutching their sides from the previous laugh with a blank face. They all stare at me with an incredulous look. I nervously move my feet as my face gets warmer by the second.

"You what?" Kai recovers first arching his scarred eyebrow in disbelief. Time comes back again as the others compose themselves, but still look at me as if I grew a second head.

"What planet are you from?!" Jay asks with wide sapphire blue eyes as he hugs the controller for dear life.

"Why?" The black ninja only whispers in shock. Geez, they act like I ate the last tray of food of the entire universe.

"Well… I never had the chance to try it." I explain shyly. "I've been traveling around the world ever since my par― since a long time."

I mentally cringe at the mention of my parents. In an instant, horrible memories from that day floods my mind but I quickly brush it off. Don't think about it, don't think about it…

"Oh, that's understandable." Cole shrugs slightly, snapping me out of my thoughts, as he gets in a more comfortable position in the couch.

"Understandable?!" Lloyd exclaims as he looks at the team leader, his greens orbs wide. "Every single human being had a least touched a game controller."

"Lloyd's right, video games is life." Kai adds putting a fist to his chest. "We can't live without it."

"If that's the case." Jay says in a deep voice, slowly raising his controller to the sky, Lion king style. "We're going to make sure everyone played once by starting… with you!"

"Uhh…sure why not." I blink at their strange antics and smiles. "Maybe another time."

"Yes! Jay, we may just have save humanity." The green ninja announces proudly as the blue ninja cheers him.

"You guys." Nya giggles as she shakes her head while Cole and Kai high fives each other.

I can't believe these fearless ninja can be so much fun to hang out with. They can be really weird sometimes, in a good way of course. Even if I don't know them well, they're really cool!

"Come, I will prepare something for you." Zane chuckles as he stands up and walks towards me.

"Prepare what?" I ask as I look at him.

"A snack, you must be hungry." He explains.

"Oh t-thanks, but I'll wait, it's almost dinner anyway." I smile shyly, trying to hide a blush.

"No, I insist. You must at least eat healthy aliments to regain the energy you lost from the test." He says shaking his head before heading towards the door. He quickly looks at Nya and I could've sworn I saw a flash of worry in his eyes as she nods in encouragement before smiling at me. What was that all about?

I follow him as I say bye at the gang and exit the room. As we were walking, I realise that I haven't see two people. "Where are Sensei Wu and Garmadon?"

He looks over his shoulder as we arrives at the kitchen before heading to the fridge. "They left a few hours ago to retrieve the map at the monastery. They should return tomorrow night." Zane replies as he take out several ingredients and place them on the counter. He washes his hand before going next to the oven to take a flowered pink apron from the hanger and puts it on as I raise an eyebrow.

Hehe, he looks silly in that, but it's cute somehow. And why, of all color, it has to be a _pink_ apron? I put a hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh. I don't want to offend him or anything, but I guess he saw me because he tilts his head.

"Is something funny?" He asks, his icy blue eyes showing curiosity and confusion.

"Hehe, sorry, it's just it's not every day you see a guy with a pink apron." I giggle at his confused face as he looks down at himself and shrugs slightly.

"I suppose so, my brothers suggested me to buy another one but I really like it." He dusts off the pink apron gently before looking up with a smile. "In fact, this apron is quite comfortable."

I laugh slightly. "If you say so. Beside, you look cute with that." I mentally slap myself as my face heats up. Why did I say that out loud?

"T-thank you, I appreciate the compliment." He smiles as pink dusted his cheeks. I take a sit at the table, facing him, and a comfortable silence takes place. The only noises is the cutting of fruits on the wooded board. I watch with amazement as he chops every fruits at high speed, not missing a single bit. No wonder he can cook so well.

"Hey Zane? Will I… start training like you and the others?" I ask breaking the silence. He glances up before returning to his task.

"It all depends on you. We do not want to pressure you about your decision. Although if you accept, then yes, you will start training but seeing you already know a few techniques it will be easier for you." He explains.

"Oh, I hope so but..." I scratch my neck before looking down. "I don't know if I'm ready for an answer, I mean it's a huge thing and all."

"It is fine, you don't need to give one yet." He smiles. "You can take all the time you need. After all, being a ninja or in your case a kunoichi, it's a choice you make not an obligation. For instance, I decided to join Sensei because I wanted to help and protect the people."

"I want to help people too but I'm still not sure." I say hesitantly and he nods in understanding. There was another silence until Zane spoke.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as he finishes his work. He skillfully lifts the plate and pushes the sweet cubes into a bowl with the knife.

"About what?" I question with a small frown as he picks up the bowl and goes around the isle of the kitchen.

"About the revelation of your power." He answers handing me the plate of fruits and I thank him before he turns back to clean the dishes.

"Well like I said, it's a huge thing to process and I still can't believe I had this power since I was born. I mean, after all these years, I thought it was my necklace who did it." I start looking at the jewel as I scoop some colorful fruits. "I was really scared when they said I needed to take it off, especially with Garmadon around, no offense."

"None taken, I understand your concern, but you don't have to worry. He became a good man ever since Lloyd saved him from the evil." He reassures with a chuckle, undoing the knot of the pink apron and hang it back to its right place.

"I know…" I smile faintly. "Anyway, I knew everything will be fine because you were there… and I thank you for that."

"Thank me?" He tilts his head on the side with a frown and I nod shyly.

"You were there the whole time, since the beginning, like you said." I continue as I cast down my eyes, poking my snack with the fork. "That's why I could do it because… I trusted you."

My last word made him tense for some reason and I raised an eyebrow. Then, he closes his eyes and sighs heavily.

"I am afraid you are wrong." Zane says regrettably as he looks at me with sadness.

"What do you mean?" I ask frowning a little.

"Will you please come with me to the deck? I need to show you something." He answers presenting his pale hand to me. Why is he so serious all of a sudden?

I hesitantly take his hand, trying not to blush as he helps me to stand up and leads me at towards the exit. While we were walking, I could feel the growing anxiety and distress from him, according of his tight grip on my hand as if I was going to leave. What's going on?

A cool breeze engulfs me as he opens the door and goes outside, releasing my hand. I nervously follow him as I take a look of the beautiful surrounding aboard the ship. The Bounty was stationed at the entrance of Taiga's forest, not so far from Kobayashi's. Zane stops in the middle of the deck and turns himself to face me.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask him with worry. He says nothing for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I am sorry, but I do not believe I deserve your trust." He starts looking at me with sad eyes. For a fraction of a second, I saw him like a threat as if he was going to attack me, but brush it off. Calm yourself, he's not like them.

"What? Why?" I take a step forward as concern is starting to invade my body. "What's wrong?"

He doesn't say anything for a moment as panic flashes in his eyes before he carefully removes the top of his white gi and reach the hem of his shirt. I tilted my head to the side. "What are you d-"

I didn't have enough time to finish because he suddenly takes off his shirt, revealing a well-muscled bare chest. I gasp and quickly cover my eyes with one hand, feeling my face burn like a volcano. What the heck is he doing?!

"I want to show you something." He voices softly. "You do not know me… you must know _what_ I am."

_What _I am? What does he mean by that?

"Why?!" I exclaims blushing ten-fold as I shut my eyes tight, despite my hand is already covering them. Why does he wants me to look at his bare chest?!

"Please look…" He insists patiently. This is weird, I thought as I try to calm myself, someone asking someone to look at his chest, his _bare_ chest.

I take a deep breath and hesitantly peek over my fingers and gasp in shock with widen eyes as I step back, my hands immediately going to my necklace.

This isn't real…Am I dreaming?

His chest was wide open with a panel revealing several wires and multiple switches. At the top left, there was a circular disk protected by a transparent lid with a strange faint blue light. Surrounded by gears, the light source was pulsating lightly…like a heartbeat.

No…

It can't be…

**(Zane's POV)**

I take another deep breath as I hear her gasp when I open my chest panel.

Here comes the moment of truth…

"Melissa, I am not human…." I reveal as she gawks at me with pure shock as one of her hands covers her mouth. "…I'm a robot."

She stares at my chest as her emerald eyes, filled with shock and confusion, starts watering and takes a step back. "I-I don't… h-how… why…why didn't you t-tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you but…," I say worriedly as I close my panel and put my shirt back. I then come closer but she steps back, "Please, listen to me…"

"NO! Stay back…s-tay back." She chokes out as a stream of tears is rolling on her rosy cheeks. No…

"Melissa I―" I continue but she cut me off.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She cries holding her necklace tightly as she recoils until she's against the railing. Her eyes were now filled with betrayal and hurt. "I trusted you!"

Her last words were like a dagger stabbing me straight to my power source.

"Please, listen to me." I try again, reaching her out slowly. This can't be happening…

"NO! I say stay back!" She yells angrily shaking her head before running away. She then stops and looks over her shoulder, but she closes her eyes and starts running again.

"Melissa, wait!" I shout extending my hand but it was too late… she was already gone.

I hear the door open from behind and several footsteps walking slowly. There was a moment of silence until I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I couldn't move nor look away of the direction she took.

Why is this so painful? I never felt like this when my brothers yelled at me on the day the monastery burned down.

"What happened?" Kai asks worriedly behind my shoulder but I couldn't respond. Nya must have understood my silence because she gasps.

"I'm sorry Zane…" She voices sadly walking beside his brother.

"It is not your fault…" I mutter as an unexpected wave of pain invade my system. "You were right, I should have told her sooner."

I take a shaky breath, trying to calm my element which is now unstable. It takes me a lot of strength to keep my power in touch, I do not wish to freeze the floor beneath my feet. Ever since my father left this world… again, I have some difficulty to control it in this sort of moment. Sensei Wu said that I will have full control of my element after my mourning over my father. Just by thinking of him makes another wave of pain fills my systems, maybe stronger than the first one.

"Maybe if we-"

"Please…I wish to be alone." I swallow hardly as I feel a familiar stinging sensation in my eyes when I blink. I don't like to interrupt a person while they're about to talk, but I need to be alone. The others leave without saying a word as Kai squeezes my shoulder reassuringly before leaving as well. I slowly lean over and hold the railing tight, my knuckles becoming white.

I was right all along… she will not accept me.

Because of my cowardice… she's gone.

"Please…" I whisper, hoping she will return. "… Come back."

A single tear rolls down my cheek… until it freezes into a tear of nothingness.

A tear filled of void.

* * *

***Sad music ****background* **

**I'm so sorry for that ending (in fact not so much because that makes the story better xD). When I wrote it, I actually had tears in my eyes. ****I really feel bad for him but it's for the best. So how was it? **

**I think it's realistic enough, don't you think? I mean ****you all know that Zane is a very sensetive person. Not only because Dr Julien passed away a few months ago, but also that he was rejected by Melissa. I can't imagine him saying with a smile: "Oh okay, that's fine. I'll get over it." Pfff no, even in the series, we can see him mourning (in rebooted). Also, Melissa's reaction is realistic too. I don't think she'll be chill and all about learning your friend is a robot. Like bruh, I'll freak out too if I was her xD And about their elements, I guess they can lose control when they get too emotional and all. They're not invincible after all.**

**Anyway, too much babbling. Now, what will happen next? Will they ever talk again? The next chapter will be with Melissa's POV. It's going to be a long one. I think it's the longest for now xD**

**So THANK YOU again for being here since the beginning or for just reading this story :D I apologize for taking so much time in updating. Since I'm in a trip, I'll be back in about a month or so. While waiting you could go read my others stories. I'm starting a one-shot compilation so if you have any ideas, I'm all ears!**

**Have a great day/night and don't forget to review! And Happy New Year!**

**Danino**


	15. Follow the wind

**Hey guys, I"m back! Sorry for the _long_ wait but I kinda forgot about the story xD I came back from my trip two weeks ago and I started school last week... so yeah. Sorry again for the delay but hey, I can repay you with this rather long chapter :D You will know how Melissa deals about all of that and blabla. So enough talking, let's get to real business!**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Follow the wind**

**(Melissa's POV)**

I run into the woods, my heart pounding wildly as I try to push every branches and bushes out of my way. My hair is getting on my face but I don't care.

Why?

The wind is howling through the forest as the sun is slowly getting down. Only the crisping sound of the leaves can be heard.

I continue to run as my vision is blurred with fresh tears until I stumble on a rock. I fall on my knees and wince in pain as a root scratches my skin, leaving a big red mark with a little bit of blood. I land on the four and pant heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I hear a snap of a branch to my right and gasp as I turn around. My entire body freezes at the sight as my eyes widen in shock.

Just a few meters from me, there was a majestic deer. Its wide antlers showing authority and elegancy as its brown fur reflects a healthy glow. It was like the prince of the forest itself with its beauty. With its powerful legs, the animal slowly approaches me as its ears flickers, curiosity in its black eyes.

Finally taking control of myself, I quickly recoil against a tree not so far, holding my necklace close to me. The magnificent deer stops in front of me as its dark eyes stares at my green ones. I look at its piercing stare and I gasp as a sudden memory flashes in my mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_A little girl with cinnamon hair was running alone through a deep forest, looking around franticly for a specific tree. Her trembling body indicated she was scared of something as a stream of tears rolled on her rosy cheeks, but she kept running. She had to find the great oak like her father said before she left, but she was too frightened to think right._

_She knew she couldn't stop because they were dark shadow-like figures going after her. She kept racing, trying to ignore the pain in her little legs, until she stumbled over a root. The eight-years-old girl yelped and fell on the ground. Feeling her legs gave up, she started to sob again as she buried her face in her scratched hand. _

_She didn't knew what to do. She was lost in the depth of the forest and didn't knew what happened to her parents. She wanted to return home but her father clearly said no to. _

_"Now, go before it's too late. Just keep running." His stern voice resonated in her mind. _

_Suddenly, a bush behind her started to shake, making her whimper in fright. She shut her green eyes tightly as she hold the jewel she must protect with her trembling hands. The shuffling stopped and the young necklace wielder looked up hesitantly and gasped in shock._

_In front of the small child, stood a mighty deer with huge antlers. The fur of the animal was completely brown, except of its chest and neck which was white as snow. The animal bowed its head, showing her no harm, as black eyes stared at wide emerald ones. _

_The cinnamon-haired girl was mesmerized by its beauty as her mouth gaped. She didn't understood why she suddenly felt safe. Her father once told her to be careful if she sees one because deers can be territorial at some time. However, that wasn't the case. The deer slowly raised its head gracefully and started walking elegantly to her left. She looked at the mammal in awe as she stood up shakily._

_The majestic deer stopped and turned its head at her, waiting for her for something. She tilted her head in confusion as she sniffed. The animal looked in front before returning its intense gaze at her. _

_"Oh, y-you want me to f-follow you" Clarified the girl as she hesitantly started walking towards the deer. The latter made a kind of nod before marching as well with grace. After a long walk, the antlered animal stopped, almost making the small girl bump into it. _

_It stared at her with flickering ears before glancing to the right. The eight-years-old girl looked over its immense body and gasp with wide eyes full of hope. Before them was the mystical great oak, surrounded with colorful flowers. It was the tree her father wanted to find. _

_"Thank you." The little girl whispered as she gently touched its snout, tear of joy filling her eyes._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I look at the deer in front of me as a distant voice calls my name through the forest, but I ignore it. I'm completely hypnotized by its powerful, yet familiar gaze. I frown in concentration as I try to look deeper into its black eyes.

Is it the same one from before? The same one who led me to safety once?

I unconsciously reach out my hand, being careful to not scare it off. The deer looks at it for a moment before leaning to my touch and my eyes grew wide. Its forehead was soft and warm as hot puff of air was coming out from its moist snout. Somehow I felt safe, just like when I was a little girl. The animal pulls back and without a warning, it ran away by jumping over a bush, making me yelp in surprise.

"Whoa…" I blink my eyes twice, trying to process what happened a few seconds ago. After a moment, I slowly bring my knees close to my chest, releasing a breath I didn't knew I was holding. I look down and gently stroke the pendant with my thumb as new tears roll on my cheeks, remembering the previous events. The gem starts to glow slightly as it slowly heals the scratch of my knees, leaving a pinkish skin.

Why didn't he told me?

A wave of multiples emotions fills me as I hug myself, trying to control the trembling of my body as I close my eyes.

I don't even know why am I crying… it's not such a big deal, right? I mean you find out your friend is a robot the whole time even if you known him for about two weeks. So I guess crying over that is fine? Ugh, I don't know what to do or even think.

Is it because I like him? How do I know, I've never been in a relationship before, only been traveling around Ninjago. I didn't had time to think about that. Sure, during my journey, some guys tried to flirt with me, but I always brushed it off. They could have been a threat for my necklace, I couldn't trust them yet...

Why Zane is different? How did I trust him so easily? Why do I feel butterflies in my stomach every time I'm near him or when he smiles at me? Do I love him? I don't think so…maybe… no, of course not, we just met.

He's a robot… the blue light pulsating like a heartbeat. No, he's not human… he's not alive… right?

New tears rolls down my cheeks.

Then why can he laugh like the others? Why I could see him blush… why… I could see the pain in his eyes when he showed me his panel?

Argh, this is so complicated! There's too many questions!

I slowly open my eyes, ending my confusing monologue and gasp in shock at seeing my surroundings. The grass below me was dark brown, lifeless, not the vivid green it once had. Even the few green leaves were now dead.

What happened? Was it my new power?

I look at my shaky hands before start sobbing again and bury my head in my arms, ignoring a warm presence enveloping me.

I'm completely lost and―

**_Do not worry, my child…_**

My head shot up and my eyes widened when I heard a familiar faint voice near me, like if someone was whispering to my ear. At that moment, all the noises around me stopped, leaving a complete dead silence. The voice sounded mysterious as it resonates the whole forest, but at the same time quite soothing like a… mother calming her child from a nightmare. I know that voice, but somehow, it sounds different… mom?

"Who's there?" I look around with narrowed eyes, trying to find the source of the words spoken. No, it can't be… she's not here, that isn't her voice.

**_Let the wind guide you…_**

The soft voice keeps going through the forest, but it feels as if it was just beside me.

"Show yourself!" I warn turning my head in all direction. I froze when it became deeper and omnipresent, yet it was soothing. Just like her.

**_Beware of the storm to come…_**

What? Beware of the storm? I close my eyes, trying to listen more carefully.

**_Follow the one with the wind spirit… _**

The motherly-like voice speaks for one last time as it fades away without answering my question and life came back once again. The sound of crickets are starting to show up as the warm presence also disappears, leaving me in the cool air even if it doesn't bother me.

First the deer and now this voice…Am I going crazy? Who was she? It's clear it was a woman who spoke… but who? It sounded like my mother, but there was something different about this voice. And who was she referring with the wind spirit?

I sigh tiredly and rub my face. This is too much for―

Suddenly, I hear a shuffling of leaves on my right and I quickly look up as my hand immediately went on my belt, but notice I didn't bring my weapons. I forgot it in my room. My body tense up as the shuffling became more like footsteps and it was coming closer and closer. I hold my breath with wide eyes hoping it will go away.

Until a figure comes out.

**(Nya's POV)**

_Moments before…_

We silently get back inside not saying a word until we reach the living room. I glance at the window with worry. I knew something bad happened when I heard the first shout. The others didn't notice because of their match, but I did. I waited a moment before leaving the game room. That's when the guys decided to join me.

"We can't stand here doing nothing." An angry frown appears on the red ninja's face as he makes his hands into fists. "I'm going after her, I have a word to sa―"

"No, you won't." Cole puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Why not? I'll make her see how hurt Zane is." The red ninja growls, narrowing his eyes.

"Kai, I don't think it's good idea." I shake my head, a little worried just by thinking about it. Kai can be really protective when it comes to friends and family and knowing him, he'll make the situation worse.

"But what can we do? We all know Zane needs help." Lloyd asks, sad about the older ninja.

"I hate to say it, but there's nothing we can do for him... at least for now." Cole sighs as he runs his hand through his dark hair. "You know how he feels about this sort of thing, we just need to wait."

"Hope he won't freeze the Bounty this time." Jay whispers under his breath.

It's true, of all of us, beside Jay of course, Zane's the most sensitive even if he doesn't show it. He may be a robot, but he can feel the strongest emotion a human can have. Ever since Dr Julien passed away, two months ago, he became distant and isolated. I know how it feels to see a parent die, but seeing his creator, no his father, die two times in a lifetime must be difficult for him. We did what we could to support him, it helped a little but not much. Then one day, when Melissa showed up for the first time, he was getting a lot better. We all notice it, from his small smile to his unexpected blush. We were really happy, to see his true self once again. Sadly, it didn't last long.

"How about, I go talk to Melissa." I suggest turning around. "I'm sure she'll understand." That left a sour taste in my mouth since it didn't work the first time if you know what I mean.

"Are you sure?" Jay asks with worry as he stands up and walks towards me.

"Yes, she's just confused with all this. I mean, you guys _screamed_ when you learned Zane was a nindroid. A girl to girl talk will help her." I say as I give a quick kiss on his cheek before taking two sweaters with me.

"Okay, good luck. We'll try to talk to Frosty." Cole voices as I reach the door while I put my blue sweater. I give him a nod before going outside. I notice it was almost sunset as I look around.

My gaze stops at a tall man in white standing in front of the railing. Zane hasn't moved a muscle, he's still staring the horizon, probably the forest. Next to him, his falcon was silently nudging his arm with worry, but the ninja ignores him. The mechanical bird's head shot up sensing my presence and looks at me before taking off. The sudden movement didn't even bother the ninja of ice.

I sigh sadly before leaving the Bounty. I better do quick, the sun is almost set. I enter Taiga's forest as I tighten my sweater. The branches trembles as the cool wind flows through my hair.

"Melissa!" I shout looking around, but my only answer is silence. Where is she? She couldn't go so far.

I keep walking for about 10 minutes, calling her several times, until I hear a faint sob. I stop on my track and concentrate to locate the source of the noises. A sudden breeze makes me look to the right and for some reason I decide to go that way. It lead me to a bush not so far where the soft cries was getting louder. The sobbing suddenly stops when I step on a twig.

"Melissa?" I voice worriedly as I push the bush out of my way and there she was.

Sitting against a tree with her legs close to her chest, Melissa's wide eyes relaxed when she recognizes me, but soon were filled with anger and sadness. "Leave me alone."

I shake my head as she glares at me, her face was red for crying before burying her head in her arms in defeat. I then gasp at the environment, somehow, all the leaves and grass around her had turned brown and black. What happened?

I shrug it off for the moment and immediately rush over her and sit beside her as I rub her back. She flinches a little, but calms herself as she hesitantly leans on me.

"Melissa, I know it's a huge thing. We were all shocked when we learned about Zane's origins, even himself." I explain as I put an arm around her shoulder.

"What?" The necklace wielder says weakly as she peeks over her arm with a sniff.

"Zane didn't know he was a robot until he regained his memories. All of his life, he thought he was human." I reveal as I stare at the forest with a distant look remembering the day he told us. It was very difficult for him, he didn't take it well at the beginning. After he unlocked his true potential back at Birchwood forest, he isolated himself in his room for several days, not talking to someone.

"He lost his memory?" Melissa asks with wide puffy green eyes.

"Yeah, the only thing he knew was his name when he was found by Sensei." I nod still looking at the trees. His isolation affected us all, we were really worried about him, even his falcon who stayed by his side the whole time. Then one day, Zane came out of his room. We were really happy to see him again, but shocked when we saw his face. It wasn't the blank face with empty eyes, but a face with purpose and determination with icy blue eyes filled with…life.

"That must've been hard." She voices quietly as she wipes her tears.

"It was, but you must know that even if he's a robot, he's still the same Zane." I say with a smile as I look at her. Since that day, he finally was happy even happier and we accepted him with open arms, no matter what. "We don't care if he's made of metal instant of flesh, we love him in the way he is, his true self, and you know that."

The cinnamon-haired girl stayed quiet as she stares down, nibbling her lower lip. She must be troubled with all that.

"Melissa, how do you feel?" I ask, trying to help her in any way.

"I-I don't know…" She sighs as she rubs her arm. "A part of me wants to forgive him but another part wants to be angry and… it's complicated."

"Take your time, I'm all ears." I smile.

"It's just that…I don't trust anyone easily because I need to protect my necklace, yet with him… it was different." She starts but quickly adds. "… with you guys too, but I trusted him more and well... you know."

I hide a smirk that was forming in my face. I know that look. I keep my face serious and wait for her to continue.

"When I did the test, he stood by my side like he said and for once in my life I felt… safe. At that moment, I knew I could trust him but when he revealed his identity I just felt… betrayed and hurt. I was even scared for a second. Someone already done that in the past and I just couldn't…" She trails off.

"It wasn't Zane intentions to hurt you." I shake my head. Seriously, this guy can't even hurt a fly. One day he accidentally hurt Cole with his shurikken during training and he felt bad for almost a month. Cole told him many times he was fine which it was true, it was only a small cut after all. But Zane wasn't convince so he baked several cakes for him and almost became his personal helper. "He's not that kind of guy to act that way."

"I know but I can't help it. It's just my brain being too paranoid." Melissa sighs, she then looks at me. "Something's still bothering me though, why didn't he tell me sooner, I should've understand."

"That's something you must find out by yourself." I'll be happy to tell her, but I'm not the one who must tell the truth. "Zane has his reasons."

I help her to stand up and give her my other sweater, she must be cold for staying outside for a long time. I mean, we're at the end of fall, winter will be coming soon.

"No thanks, I'm fine." The cinnamon-haired girl says as she shakes her head.

What? Does she have hypothermia or something?!

"Really?" I ask incredulously as I touch her arm. It was warm, not the feverish type and it wasn't cold neither, just warm. She can't be just _fine_ after been outside for almost an hour with this chilly weather. She's only wearing a simple t-shirt with shorts. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not really." She shrugs and puts a hand under her chin with a thoughtful face. "I don't know why though."

"That's weird, maybe it has something to do with your new power." I propose and put the other sweater on as she hums in agreement. Good thing I brought the thick one because _I_ am cold.

We were about to start walking back to the Bounty when a cry of bird was heard from above. We look up and saw the falcon perched on a branch, looking at us curiously.

"Hello, little friend." Melissa smiles looking up, but she soon frowns as she points at the mechanical bird. "Wait…Come to think of it, does he have a name?"

"Mmh, I don't think so." I look at the black avian and tilt my head. After all this time and he never had a name. "We never thought of giving one. Zane just calls him "falcon" or "friend.""

"That's original." She chuckles. "Maybe I can find him a name if he wants to, of course. What do you think, little one?"

The bird flaps his wings happily as he chirps and we both laugh at his "dance". He sure likes her, probably because she's the Kunoichi of Nature.

"We should get going, I'm freezing with this weather and the others must be worry about us. It's getting pretty late." I say as I look through the leafless trees. We then start walking back to the ship. I bet Kai is getting impatient for the waiting.

Speaking of which, I wonder why Melissa always avoids him. Everyone notice it, sure she talks to him, but always with hesitation. However, with the other guys she speaks perfectly fine. I asked Zane about it and he told me he had no idea. I don't think is because she beat him at the sparring and feel bad for him. Now that would be ridiculous. Yeah, Kai was upset about his defeat. He's a hothead after all but he's doesn't hold a grudge or something against someone.

"Hey Melissa, can I ask you something?" I say as I go over a log before helping her and she nods. "I was wondering why you always avoiding Kai?"

She widen her eyes for a moment and she looks down. "I…uhh… no I don't avoid him or anything, it's just…" the necklace wielder sigh heavily before looking at me, "… his element"

"His element?" I tilt my head in confusion. What does she mean by that?

"My house… got burned …" She starts quietly as her eyes darkened. "I was only eight back then."

I didn't understand at first until realization hit me when I gasp. She shut her eyes tight, taking a deep breath. "There was fire everywhere… I couldn't do anything and since then…"

"You're afraid of fire." I finish sadly with a whisper and she nods silently with a sniff. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay and just for you know, I don't hate your brother, he's a cool guy…" Melissa reassures with a faint smile, but soon frowns a little. "Even if he's sometimes a hothead."

I chuckle at this, yep that's my brother all right.

"But I can't stop thinking about the memories and…" She continues before trailing off.

"You don't have to say anymore." I smile as I put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand, but you should tell him. He was confused by your attitude towards him."

"Okay, I will." She nods. We kept walking until she spoke again. "Hey Nya, do you think he'll talk to me? I mean I kinda… yelled at him."

"I'm sure of it, don't wo―" I trailed off when I heard a noise, like footsteps. I knew it wasn't ours. Something isn't right…

"What's wrong?" She asks worriedly as I looks around with narrowed eyes. She was about to ask again, but I raise me hand to stop her.

"Someone is watching us." I whisper as I expend my senses. A Samuraï trained by four ninja really helped developing my skills. I quickly search into my pockets to find my metal fan. "We need to leave, now."

Suddenly, we hear a deep chuckle behind us and we quickly turn around. My eyes widen in shock and fear at the sight.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A men with chestnut hair says evilly as a blond points a gun at us. Another man with brown hair comes into view with a pocket knife. I hear Melissa gasp as we back away a little.

"Another pretty girl!" The small brown-haired man exclaims with a malicious smile, making the leader rolls his eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask as I glare at them, unconsciously standing in front of the necklace wielder.

"Our identity isn't important." The blond says lowly never leaving his eyes on us. I try to move my hand to my mother's bracelet, but the latter quickly point the black weapon at me, making me freeze.

What do I do, I thought, my heart pounding crazily. From my peripheral, I see Zane's falcon looking at us with his sharp eyes before silently taking off at high speed towards the Bounty. That's it, go find the ninjas. Hurry!

"What do you want?" Melissa asks dangerously with narrowed eyes. I then realize it was the gang who kidnaped her a few weeks ago.

"Oh, you know what we want." The leader smirks crossing his arms and looks at the future Kunoichi of nature. "It's something from _you_, sweetheart."

She widen her eyes as she holds the jewel in her hand for dear life.

"Not going to happen." I counter stubbornly as I put an arm in front of Melissa.

"Listen here, princess," The muscled man warns darkly, pointing to his armed team mate. "If you don't get out of the way, things are going to get ugly."

"Try me."

* * *

***EPIC DRAMATIC MUSIC* I did it again, another cliffhanger! I know, I know, it's mean but hey, it makes the story more thrilling xD Is it me or I find Nya super badass! I hope I didn't get her to OOC.**

**So, what will happen next? Will those men capture Melissa and Nya or the ninjas will save them in time? Again sorry for the delay, I'll try to speed up the story. However, with school and stuff, it will be hard but I'll do my best. Also, I want to thank you for those who liked the one-shot compilation 'It's called bromance'! If you have any suggestions, let me know. Oh and before I forget, THANK YOU for those who still are reading the story, it means a lot :D**

**Have a great day/night and don't forget to review!**

**Danino**


	16. Step by step

**Hey guys! I'm really excited about this chapter because it wasn't there in the old version so that means... it's totally new :D It's a rather long chapter (I was really inspired for once xD) We will now know what happened to the girls. There will be a fight scene, nothing to serious because I'm no expert in fighting description. Anyway, let's get down to business... to deafeat the Hu― Ok I'll stop xD**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Step by step**

**(Jay's POV)**

It has been one hour since Nya left the Bounty to go get Melissa, but they hadn't returned yet. Kai and I wanted to go after them, but Cole stopped us telling that they should be back soon. He's right, I don't want to be sexist or anything but they're girls after all, girl's talk can take a long time… maybe that's why they taking so long.

I look at the window with worry. The sun had set down and several stars were already present in the dark sky.

Zane came back inside half an hour ago, we were all shocked by his unusual behavior. He just walked past us and stopped at the doorway, not even turning around. I was about to ask him if he was okay until he spoke. His voice was low, almost like a whisper and it was completely monotone.

_"If you need any assistance I shall be in our room…"_

And just like that, he left leaving us speechless. I never saw him this empty before, maybe when Dr. Julien passed away or when he learned his origins, but this is much worse. I think the first thing Zane fear the most, besides losing a loved one, is not to be accepted. We know he's still mourning for his father, so this situation doesn't help him much. I don't blame Melissa for this, in fact it's thank to her he was getting better, but not in this case sigh…if only we could do something to help him.

"They should be back by now." Kai says impatiently as he stands up. While we were waiting for their return, the red ninja wouldn't stop complaining and was a little angry… no scratch that, very angry at Melissa since she hurt our brother, despite she kinda helped Zane with his recovery without knowing. I understand him, I don't like to see my brother hurt, especially Zane, but it's not her fault… sort of. Fortunately, the others and I convinced him not to go _talk_ to her. That would be very awful.

Anyway, where was I… ah right.

"Maybe they're in danger!" I gasp as I pace around the room. "Maybe the serpentine kidnaped them or worse, the stone warrior attacked!"

They're probably in cages or worse… my little sweetheart is in danger!

"Whoa whoa Jay, calm down." Cole rolls his grey eyes. "If they were attacked, which they're not, the alarm will set off." He then crosses his arms. "Plus, we never heard about the serpentine nor the stone warrior ever since the Final battle."

"But what if is the bad guys Melissa was trying to escape?" Lloyd voices with hesitation and I froze with wide eyes. No…nonononono!

"Great, now we lost him." Kai says in annoyance as I start to freak out. "Thanks a lot, Lloyd."

"What?" The green ninja asks putting his hands up in defense as our leader just pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "I was just saying."

"Relax Jay, you know Nya can handle herself and Melissa knows about self-defence. Don't forget Zane's falcon is with them too." The black ninja adds with a reassuring smile. Well, that's true, Nya prove herself as the Samurai and Melissa kicked Kai's butt a few weeks ago. Hehe, I still remember his angry expression… He was beyond pissed off. I should have record it.

Just then a sharp cry comes from outside, making us jump in surprise. Lloyd stands up and goes towards the door. The moment it opens a black blur enters and flies around the room. We all stare in shock at the bird as he keeps flapping anxiously in circles with nervous cries.

"Something must've happened." Cole mentions with a frown as he looks at the mechanical bird. I then gasp, remembering the day he acted that way when Zane showed up with his bloody arm. Don't think that, Jay. No, they're fine…they're on their way. I have nothing to wor―

Suddenly, we hear rapid footsteps coming from the alley until Zane appears at the doorway with an alarmed face. His wide icy blue eyes, despite its unusual faint color, were filled with concern as he stares at his companion then at us. We knew that face and it wasn't a good one.

"They're in danger." The tall blond ninja simply whispers before sprinting towards the door as the bird quickly follows him when the white ninja whistled. We look at each other trying to process what happened until we realise with wide eyes what he meant.

Oh no…

**(Zane's POV)**

I push branches out of my way and keep running as I stare at my flying friend, finding this situation quite familiar. The cool wind flowing through the trees as the forest is slowly starting to fall asleep. I hear my name been called by my brothers, but I ignore it.

I must find them. I must find…_her_.

I jump over a log and accelerate my pace, my power source pounding wildly. I knew, back in my room, something was off just before I heard my falcon's cry. I wasn't sure why my he acted that way in the beginning. But when I saw his piercing gaze, several horrible scenarios played in my head and without my accord, my body just went sprinting towards the door.

Not only Melissa is the future Kunoichi of Nature but she's also the wielder of a powerful necklace which can bring disastrous consequences if it's in the wrong hands.

And…

Even if she didn't accept me, I promise myself to protect her no matter what. A pair of emerald green eyes filled with hurt and anger flashes in my mind. The stream of tears rolling on her cheeks that I caused… for being too afraid. I mentally shake myself as I regain my focus of my surroundings. Now it is not the time to think about that.

After exactly five point seventy two minutes, my falcon friend flies up before landing gracefully to a leafless branch. I slow my pace as I look around with worry, panting slightly. Where are they, my friend? Several rapids footsteps are heard from behind after a moment. I glance over my shoulder to see my brothers arriving.

"Whew, that was a long run." Kai pants heavily as he leans on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Geez, Zane, you could've wait for us." Cole breaths out as he walks towards me but he was push away by Jay.

"What... kind of... danger are you talking about?" My blue brother asks worriedly, his face red from running.

"Who cares, we need to save my sister!" Kai voices angrily, his brown eyes burning with determination. I mentally roll my eyes at my fiery brother since he forgot to mention Melissa too.

"I do not know, I sensed a great distress in them while I was meditating." I say with a frown, trying to find a possible scenario in my data base. My sixth sense was tingling, that means the danger is still present.

"Don't worry, it's not like a gun was pointing at them." Lloyd reassures patting Jay's shoulder. "Not in this part of the forest, that's for sure."

"Whatever it is, we better do quick." Cole says nodding before looking at me. "Which direction, Frosty?"

I was about to respond when I sharp cry catches my attention. My mechanical friend flaps his wings as he looks to his right.

"This way." I wave at the others as I crouch slightly. We keep crouching until we take cover when we heard faint voices.

I expend my audio input to have a better hearing and gasp when I recognized the voices. I quickly put my hood on and summon my shuriken. I hold back a growl and frown. I should have known but how did they find us?

"What's wrong?" Cole whisper-shouts from my shoulder.

"It's the same men I defeated the day I rescued Melissa." I explain urgently, making them gasp too. "We don't have much time."

"If one of them touches my sister, I swear…" Kai growls but he was shushed by Lloyd.

I stop when I saw a figure and peek over a bush to have a better view. The same man were standing with their back at us and in front of them was Melissa and Nya against a tree. The latter was in a defensive stance as the necklace wielder was holding her jewel, glaring at them.

"I'm telling you one more time, princess." The leader warns. "Get out of our way or things are going to get ugly."

"You better listen to him if I were you." The small brown-haired man suggests pointing at his leader.

However, Nya didn't obey nor moved a muscle. Instead, she looks at them with a frown and annoyed brown eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." She states and I blink twice in surprise. She is as stubborn as her brother. I guess it runs in the family.

"Then, you give me no choice." The leader says as he nudge at the blond. We hear a click and gasp when we saw the gun he was holding. Both girls backed away with wide eyes. The same frightened emerald eyes from before… Full of fear, yet they were still strong.

"You had to say it, Lloyd." Kai hisses as he slaps the back of the green ninja's head, making him yelp but quickly covers his mouth with his hands. The leader looks behind with narrowed eyes before turning away. We all glare at Kai and Lloyd as they just shrug sheepishly.

"What do we do?" Jay whispers worriedly with sapphire blue eyes looking back at the scene. There's not much possibilities…

"We can't just attack them, they have the advantage an―" Cole starts but a voice cut him off.

"Okay, okay y-you win," Melissa says at the man raising her hands in defeat. "I'll come with you if you leave her alone. Don't shoot."

My eyes went wide. No…

"What?! No, don't do it!" Nya exclaims, stopping her with her arm.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiles faintly. "They after me, not you and I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

The jet black haired girl looks anxiously at the gang and relief filled her eyes when she glanced over the leader's shoulder. She then looks at her and nods before releasing her. Good, she knows we are here. The necklace wielder walks hesitantly towards the leader, oblivious of our presence. The blond man passes the gun to the latter before taking her arms and put it behind her back, making her wince.

"Good choice, princess." The leader chuckles as he manipulates the weapon skillfully, making my fiery brother growl and the Samurai huff. "Dave, get the ropes."

The said man takes out the ropes from his jacket and walks toward Nya. To everyone surprise except of us, the sister of fire let the short man tied her to a tree. I look at the others and they nod.

"What are you doing?" Melissa hisses as she struggles in the blonde's strong grip. "You have me. Leave her out of it."

"Don't worry, sweetheart." For some reason, the way he called her made my emotional framework to react violently. "We just want to be sure she won't follow us."

After the man named Dave finished his task, the leader looks at his watch, then at Melissa maliciously. "Mark, you hold her?"

"Affirmative." The blond named Mark responds, making sure he doesn't lose his grip as she keeps struggling.

"Perfect, we should get going, then." He announces lowering the weapon to the floor. We took our position as Kai made a hand signal to his sister. She nods before looking at the men.

"You know, for bad guys you're terrible with knots." Nya taunts with a smirk as the trio turn around. Before they could respond we jump into action and I quickly throw my shuriken, disarming the leader. He yelps in surprise before looking behind him.

"You again!" He shouts angrily when he saw me. Immediately the blonde beside him takes out a pocket knife and put it under Melissa's neck, making her gasp and us stop moving.

"Great, now the whole gang is here." The brown haired man says rolling his eyes, standing in front of the hostage.

"Can't you leave us alone for once?!" The leader snarls at me with narrowed eyes. I glare back at the man as cold as my element.

"No can do." Cole says bluntly, his scythe in hand. "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

I see from my peripheral Jay slowly walking towards Nya. He then reaches at her and cut the ropes with a kunai.

"Why do you want her necklace anyway?" Lloyd asks with a frown, distracting them to let Jay finish his task. The brown haired man took notice of this but the leader stopped him before he makes a move.

"It's not of your business, greeny." The leader says with his hands on his hips, showing no sign of distress despite they're outnumbered. "So, like I said to this lady over there." He points at the now free Nya, making Jay and Kai stands in front of her protectively. "Leave before it gets ugly."

"Only if you let Melissa go." I say sternly as I grips my shuriken tightly. She looks at me at the mention of her name, her eyes filled with fear and relief as she breathes heavily.

"Oh, I can't just _let_ her go." The leader chuckles humorlessly. "_He_ will not be pleased if we come back empty handed. We have a mission and we're not going to fail it."

It's a he? I glance at the others.

"Who are you working for?" Kai glares at the men.

"This information is classified, so I can't tell, sorry spikey." The leader shrugs boringly earning a growl from the red ninja.

"What about the messages?" Cole interrogates them. "Is he the one who sent them?"

"Messages? What are you talking about?" The leader raises an eyebrow, surprise and confusion all over his face as well as the other two. I look at their reaction closely. They don't know about the archer, that means he or she doesn't work for them.

"You know, the pieces of paper attached to an arrow." Jay clarifies.

"We have no idea what you fruit colored people are talking about." The leader waves off, earning a loud gasp from Kai.

"Fruit colored people?!" The red ninja exclaims in indignation before raising his fist. "I'll show you some fruit col―"

"Yeah yeah, enough chit-chat, we're leaving." He says as he gestures his teammates to follow.

"In your dreams!" Melissa suddenly shouts as she pounds the blonde's foot, making him yelp and release her a little. She quickly grabs his armed hand and twists it, causing the pocket knife to fall from his grasp.

We take advantage of the distraction as we lunge forward. Cole and Kai attack the brown-haired man as I run towards the blonde. Lloyd rushes to help me as Jay protects Nya. I take hold of the man's arm and puts it behind his back, making the blonde do a back flip. He tries to stand up but Lloyd quickly kicks him down.

I rush to Melissa's side with worry, looking at her for possible injuries as I put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right? Are you in any pain?"

She pants slightly, feeling the spot where the knife was with her hand. "I-I'm fine."

I release the breath I was holding in relief. I look at the others and notice that Cole and Kai already knock down their target. That means there's only one left. I look back at Melissa and notice she was staring at me, several emotions flashing in her eyes. She then looks over my shoulder and her greens eyes went wide in fear and instantly my sixth sense tingles. I quickly spin around, pushing Melissa behind me and it was my turn to widen my eyes.

"You forgot one." The leader smirks as he holds up another gun and points it at me. It was a black and silver M9. I hear the click sound of the weapon and everyone stops moving. The two other men stand shakily to their feet and join their leader. "I thought ninjas were better than this."

I see from my peripheral Jay taking carefully his nunchuks out as Lloyd clasps his hands together, ready to active their force fields. The others stand still, not daring to move. Fear crept in me as I stare at the gun with wide eyes. It was aiming directly to my chest.

"Please, don't shoot!" Melissa cries as she tries to reach me, but the red ninja grabs her arm. "Kai, let me go!"

"Put the weapon down." Cole growls dangerously, his knuckles turning white as he holds his scythe. The others nearly cringe at hearing that, we know when Cole is like that, his primary priority it's our safety. However, there's no escape to this. My power source was pounding anxiously as I bit my lip behind my mask. The probability of surviving is very slim and the others are too far to do something. Only a miracle can save me.

"Ah, I wish I could. Really." The man says sarcastically, making me look into his brown eyes as he grins evilly. "But he wants him… _dead_."

"NOOO!" I hear Melissa scream in fright.

The moment he pulls the trigger, I could see my whole robotic life flash in my mind as I pull my shuriken up to my chest even if I knew it was futile. With many shouts of horror, a loud bang fill the air and I shut my eyes, preparing for my upcoming end but it never came. There was no pain and so sound, only my heavy breathing could be heard. Hesitantly, I open my eyes and gasp in shock.

The man was in the ground groaning in pain and in front of him was a majestic deer standing between us. It was completely brown with a white crown of fur around his neck and chest. The two other men stand back in surprise as my brothers and sister stare in shock.

"What the heck!?" Dave exclaims. The antlered animal stomps its powerful paws on the ground, crushing the gun into pieces.

The leader looks up and yelps as he backs off, noticing the mammal that was a few meters from him. The deer stares at them with its dark eyes. It snarls and bows its head showing its mighty antlers, making them to step back as if it was… protecting us?

Lloyd and Jay dispose their force field as we all regroup behind the deer. It didn't mind us as it keeps showing its antlers to them.

"Uhh, I think Bambi is angry at us." The smaller man says nervously putting his hands up in defense.

"Thanks, captain obvious, I didn't know." The leader rolls his eyes as he backs away too.

"What do we do, boss?" The blonde asks looking at the deer in fright. The animal was still staring at them, nodding its antlers angrily.

Before the leader could respond the deer charges towards them. They yelp in surprise and sprint as fast as they can, disappearing through the bushes.

"This isn't over, ninja! You hear me?! We'll come back!" The leader shouts in the distance.

The deer stomps again as its snarls before calming down. It then turns around to face us and we froze. It stares at us before looking over my shoulder, its ears flickering. All of a sudden, the necklace wielder slowly steps forward and walks towards the mammal.

"Melissa, what are you doing?!" Nya asks with concern, but she didn't listen. We hold our breath as she stops just in front of the mighty animal, not even flinching when the deer approach her. I wanted to stop her but my body froze on its own. My sixth sense was telling me to wait.

The cinnamon haired girl carefully raises her hand and to everyone surprise, the deer leans to her touch. How does she do that? Is it her new found power?

"Thank you, you saved me once again." We hear her whispering as she pets the mammal's head. The animal pulls back and bows before facing us. Its black eyes stares at each of us and bows again as in thanks before it jumps over the bush it came from.

We stood there in silence, trying to process the past events until Jay speaks up. "Okay, what the HECK just happened?!"

"Whew, that was fun." Lloyd chuckles humorlessly with a shake of head. I expand my senses to see if those men came back, but I sense nothing. They are gone, for now. I release the breath I was holding and lower my shuriken. That was too close.

"Is everyone all right?" Cole asks worriedly as he looks at us as we take off our masks. "Any injuries?"

"We're fine." Kai reports, dusting off his pants. "Thanks to the force fields, you're okay, sis?"

"Yep, just a little scratch of my hand." Nya reassures with a smile.

Cole then walks towards me as he looks at me from head to foot, his grey eyes full of concern. "Did it hit you, Frosty?"

"It didn't, it appears the bullet's trajectory was affected by the unexpected event." I explain before looking behind me. To my right, there was a whole on the tree trunk. I look inside and find the bullet in it, making me gulp. A few more centimeters to the left and it would be the last thing I see.

"Seriously, guys, what happened?!" Jay asks again as he waves his arms to the direction the deer ran off. "Am I the only who saw that?!"

"Relax, Jay, we all saw it." Kai rolls his eyes before he glares at necklace wielder, making her flinch. "Care to _explain_?"

"Kai." Nya warns at her brother.

"It's all her fault, if she didn't have left the ship none of this would have happened." The fire ninja argues and I narrow my eyes, an unusual anger filling me. He doesn't have the right to accuse her for something we don't have control of it. The man in red notices my stare and looks at me with the same intensity and it was like fire and ice clashing together. "What? _She's_ the one who―"

"Kai, stop it." Nya says firmly as she walks pass him. A sudden gust of wind makes us look up as the branches start shaking. I squint my eyes at the occurrence but shrug it off. This is probably the northern winds getting closer.

"We can't stay here." Cole says as he puts his scythe on his back. "It's getting dark, let's get back to the Bounty."

"Good i-idea, I-I'm starting to get c-cold." Jay says as he rubs his hands together to warm them up.

I was about to talk to Melissa but I froze when my sixth sense suddenly reacts wildly. I look behind me urgently and expand my senses. Someone or something was watching us from afar. Then the back of my head screamed "danger" when I saw a glimpse of metal from a tree.

"JAY, duck!" I shout all of a sudden, surprising the others. Without any question, the blue ninja drops on the ground as an arrow flew above him before it hit a tree, making him yelp. We quickly take our battle stance around Nya and Melissa, ready for the upcoming threat.

"It's the archer!" Cole points at the direction it came from. A shuffling sound was suddenly heard before it becomes like footsteps. Lloyd picks up a kunai from his belt and throws it through the trees. We heard a thud and a grunt of pain.

"Ohh, you can't escape now!" Kai shouts as he was about to sprint but our surrounding was suddenly engulfed by a thick cloud.

"Smoke bomb!" Lloyd exclaims as he coughs. We quickly use our spinjitzu to clear the way before we look around but we saw nothing. Why couldn't I sense him earlier?

"Argh, we lost him again!" Kai says angrily as he makes his hands into fists. I go over the tree the arrow hit and examine it.

"How did the archer find us?" Melissa questions in shock as she holds the necklace. "Or the others?"

"I have no idea." Cole shakes his head. "They probably followed us without us knowing."

"Jay, are you okay?" Nya asks worriedly as she goes to check him for any injuries.

"I need to lay down." He waves tiredly. "Too much adrenaline in a short time."

"It wasn't supposed to hit you in the first place." I voice as I pull out the pointy weapon. It was a few centimeters above Jay as if he knew he would duck in time.

"In the first place?!" Jay spreads out his arms, pointing at his head. "It almost split my head in half!"

"Calm down, Jay." Nya rubs his back and he sighs before taking deep breaths.

"Does it have a message?" Our leader walks towards me and I nod. Between two black feathers, there was a piece of paper folded in two, just like the first message. I pick up the paper and carefully unfold it. It had the same red writing.

**_"Step by step your doom will come_**

**_Only I will know when it'll come"_**

"What does it say?" Kai asks as he walks towards me. I give it to him and he reads it out loud, making the others gasp.

"Seriously, this guy is creepy." Jay says with a shiver. "How many he'll send?"

"Wait, you mean this wasn't the first time?" Lloyd raises a blond eyebrow. I realize Lloyd wasn't there when we got the first message.

"Yeah, the archer sent us another message last week saying he knows Melissa." Jay explains with a frown. From my peripheral, I see the necklace wielder tensed at that.

"From who?" The green ninja asks.

"We don't know yet. At least, we know he doesn't work with those three." Kai says angrily. "I swear, when I take hold of him I'll―"

"No time for that. We need to leave this place." Cole orders as he starts walking. "And be sure he doesn't follow us this time."

We nod at our leader as we start walking. I look to my left and see Melissa staring at the dark forest with a distant face. I went to reassure Melissa but the samurai already was at her side. Nya puts a hand on her shoulder and she flinches a bit before looking at her. Melissa smiles faintly as she nods before following her, but it was clear she was worried and fretful from the events. She isn't used of these sort of action.

Without looking up, I stretch my left arm out as my feathered friend instantly lands on it. He looks at me with his piercing yellow eyes and coos worriedly, poking my cheek with his beak. I smile as I scratch his head. "Everything will be fine, my friend."

I glance at Melissa and I catch her gaze before she quickly looks away. I sigh before following my brothers.

"Hopefully…"

* * *

**Ahhh so much stuff happened in one chapter! I was personally concerned about Zane's safety even if I was the one who put him in that position xD So how was it? Will Zane and Melissa reconciliate?**

**I want to apologize for the wait, school gets in the way and other stuff keeps me busy. I'm also writing a new one-shot for the "It's Called Bromance" compilation :D Anyway, thank you for your support and see you next time!**

**Have a great day/night and don't forget to review :D**

**Danino**


End file.
